Another Heart Calls
by Kristina Edwards
Summary: BxE Bella had a past lover who isn't in her life anymore, she meets Edward thinking he's the cure to her problems. Edward feels he's ready to help Bella heal, but Bella refuses to let him deal with her problems. Story better than summary.
1. When The Wind Blows

**Hello All! This is my first Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it! I'll try to update as frequently as possible, which I just might! Just a random thing about this story, is that all the chapter titles (and actual title) are songs by the All-American Rejects and Green Day, aka my two favorite bands. I might switch it to other artists and I'll let you know if that happens! Thanks for reading and please review!**

Bella struggled through the evening, and looked at the clock for what seemed every twenty seconds. "Alice why did you put me through this?" she groaned in her head.

The man sitting across from her continued talking, just like the rest. He probably expected to get some reward for being insanely boring, just like the rest. Soon, Alice would pay for this. And not through another shopping trip. To Bella's surprise, the night ended quickly, where she asked to be dropped off at her apartment. The man seemed reluctant, but let her go. Bella got out of the car before he could ask for a second date.

Once inside, Bella slipped her death traps off, along with her dress. There was no work tomorrow, and taking a trip to the nearest book store seemed like the perfect way to occupy her time. But before Bella could even move another finger, her phone rang. "Hello?" Bella asked sleepily.

"So how was it?" a smooth high-pitched voice asked. "Terrible. Next time you're setting me up, do better." Bella growled, not in the mood for a two hour date analysis by Alice.

"Fine, I'm just trying to help you out you know. It's not my fault you can't find someone as wonderful as Jasper." Alice said dreamily, obviously referring to her boyfriend of two years.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Whatever Alice, I gotta go." She sighed, hanging up her phone. Bella jumped into bed, completely ready to forget about the past few nights. Filled with the same guys, same dates, over and over. "Something new, just give me something new." Bella pleaded into her pillow before slowly drifting off.

Bella ran into the bookstore, getting out of the rain. It was perfect reading weather. She made her way to the back of the store, where all her classics were kept. Jane Austen was practically calling her name. Despite her soaked hair, and raincoat still on, someone stopped her quickly.

"Excuse me…" but he was cut off as soon as Bella looked at him. His stare lingered on her for a moment before he stumbled on. Bella wasn't even paying attention, his intense eyes caught her. Everything about him was perfect. The way his emerald eyes reflected in the light, millions of emotions playing in them. His bronze hair with a tint of red. He turned to look at her, making Bella open her mouth slightly.

"Um…sorry…what was that again?" Bella snapped herself out of the stare. He spoke again, glancing at her every few moments. "I'm looking for a book for my brother and I was wondering if you worked here?" he asked slowly. Bella shook her head quickly.

"Sorry no. But I come here a lot, what are you looking for exactly?" she asked. "He's into hunting and that kind of stuff. I really have no idea what to get him…" he chuckled slightly, glancing around nervously.

"Well, there are some recreational books over there." Bella pointed to the left side of the store, beginning to head in that direction. He followed close behind her, not being able to help his staring. Bella stopped at a few of the hunting books.

"What exactly does he hunt?" she asked, looking up at him. The man stared at the books, "Um…I really have no idea. Hunting isn't my forte." He said reaching for a random book. 'Hunting for Dummies.' Bella smiled at him.

"This will fit him perfectly." He said pointing to the word 'dummies.' Bella laughed lightly and looked at the book again. "Well glad I could help." She said, turning to leave. "No, um wait!" The man said, making Bella pivot around to look at him. His appearance seemed even more breathtaking every time she looked at him.

"I..uh…didn't get your name?" he asked. "Oh, Bella Swan." She said, holding out her hand. He shook it, a smile spreading across his face. "Edward Cullen. Um…I was wondering if you wanted to join me for some coffee?" he asked confidently. Bella's face brightened. "I would love to Edward." She replied.

"Well I have a few more errands to do. Would you mind meeting me somewhere later?" Edward asked looking at his watch. Bella couldn't help but notice how expensive it looked. In fact, everything about him looked expensive.

"That'd be fine. How about that coffee place next door?" Bella asked, pointing to the right side of the store. Bella loved going there, usually she would grab a book here then settle down next door with a latte or something.

"That sounds wonderful. How about I meet you there at four?" he asked. "Great. I'll see you then Edward!" Bella said, turning to leave. He nodded and then headed to the front of the store. Bella returned to the section she was in, completely unable to concentrate. Did that really just happen to her? Plain old Bella who always got idiotic guys for dates, just got the most incredibly handsome, and obviously kind Edward Cullen for a date? Bella's mind was running in circles, making it impossible to concentrate.

She took out her phone, dialing the first number that came to mind. Alice picked up right away. "May I help you?" Alice asked cheerfully. "Um yeah…prepare me for the first date I'm looking forward to in a long time." She said. Alice squealed.

"Your place. Right now. Move it." Alice said, hanging up. Alice actually did a good job when it came to making her acceptable. Just as long as she didn't make her change her outfit, Bella would be fine. It was after all, just a coffee date.

With the most magnificent man Bella had ever met. That thought made her anxious.

At 3:45 pm, Bella was literally freaking out. Alice gave her one last glance before declaring her date-ready.

Alice had agreed that the outfit changing would make it seem that Bella had spent hours upon hours getting ready for a simple coffee date, so Alice gave her a small about of eyeliner, a light eye shadow, and some pink lip gloss. Not the usual Alice look, but it made Bella happy.

"Thank you Alice." Bella smiled, reaching for the door. "Good luck!" Alice said hanging out on Bella's couch. That seemed to be a habit of Alice's. When Bella went out on certain dates, Alice raided Bella's giant collection of movies and waited for her to get home so she could go over the date. However if there was any possible chance Bella like the guy and decided to bring him home, Bella would secretly text her to say, get out. A weird little system they had worked up.

Umbrella in hand, Bella walked through the rain, hoping not to get her jeans too wet. It was exactly four when she arrived. To her surprise, Edward was already there. He motioned for her to join him. Bella walked over, sitting down.

"Hello." He said in a smooth voice. "Hi." She greeted, setting her jacket behind her chair. "If I knew you were going to walk, I would have given you a ride." He said, observing how she was a little damp.

"Its fine, I only live a few blocks away. And my truck doesn't run too well in the rain." She said, frowning at the idea of driving her wretched vehicle. Edward nodded, glancing outside. "Wow, it's really raining." He commented.

"Yeah…" Bella looked outside as well. Ugh, the weather? That was the best they could do? "You want anything to drink?" he asked, turning his attention back to her. "Um, a latte would be fine." She said, smiling at him.

He nodded, getting up and returning with two lattes. "So you go to that bookstore a lot?" he said, glancing at the wall that was next to the bookstore. "Yes, it's closest to my apartment. I usually go there on rainy days because I can't find much else to do." She said.

"Oh, I go to a bookstore that one of my brother owns. I get a discount." He smiled. "But when I went there this morning, I couldn't find anything in there. So I looked around." He continued. Bella nodded, suddenly remembering something.

"What did you say your last name was?" she asked. "Cullen." He answered taking a sip of his latte. "Cullen…" Bella repeated. "What's your brothers name?" she asked. "I have two brothers. Emmett and Jasper." He said, smiling at her. Maybe she knew one of her brothers. Or she was one of Emmett's many ex-girlfriends. That thought made him upset at the possibility.

"Jasper is your brother!" she said elated. "Yes, how do you know him?" he asked, relieved she didn't know him through Emmett. Nothing good would come from that. "My best friend is dating him right now." She said, still smiling.

"Alice?" he asked, remembering the small pixie-like girl he had met a few times. "Yes! It's such a strange coincidence." She said, looking down. "Strange, but in a good way." He said. "Of course." She answered, looking up at him again. Was it just her? Or was it that every time she looked at him, he became more breathtaking?

The date continued as Bella and Edward talked. They covered many topics they both enjoyed such as music, literature, and basically what they did for a living. To Bella's happiness, he was even close to her age. Edward was 23 as she was 22. Bella glanced at her cell phone and gasped.

Had they really been talking that long? "Whoa, it's 7:40!" she said. Edward chuckled a little.

"Do you need to get going?" he asked, a little disspointed. "No, I just didn't realize we'd been talking that long…" she said, looking up at him.

"Hmm, would you like to join me for dinner perhaps?" he asked. Bella grinned. "Sure, that'd be wonderful." She said, getting up to leave. He followed her, and showing her to his car. A Volvo of course.

Edward took her to an Italian restaurant, that wasn't too expensive to his dismay. He enjoyed spending money on people he liked. And he certainly liked Bella.

Dinner went pretty much the same, still talking and discussing people they knew. At the end of the night, Edward drove her home and walked her to her apartment.

"I really enjoyed spending this evening with you." He said hugging her. "Thank you. I really enjoyed it too!" she replied, kissing his cheek.

With that, Bella bid him good bye and retreated up to her apartment. Alice was waiting for her. "So how was it?" she asked. "Incredible. We lost track of time talking Alice! That hasn't happened…ever!" Bella smiled, sitting next to her.

"Oh and he's Jaspers brother too." Bella told her, making Alice scream. "You'd think I would have noticed that…well Jasper never talks about his family and I've only met them a few times. I guess Edward just didn't make himself very known when I was there…" Alice trailed off.

"Yeah, it was amazing though. Edward is…I can't even describe him. We exchanged phone numbers, so I'm hoping he'll call soon…" Bella said, taking out her phone with Edwards number in it.

"Well I'm happy for you, I'd stay for the usual date analysis, but I'm tired of sitting on your couch, and I have a certain Jasper Cullen to yell at for not telling me more about his family." Alice said, hopping off the couch and leaving before Bella could even say good bye. She shook her head at her crazy friend.

Bella walked into the theater. Being an assistant manager kept her busy, but satisfied. It was nice that she not only could see shows for free, but she got paid for keeping everyone in line and making sure the shows ran smoothly.

Bella walked into her office, greeting her secretary. As soon as Bella sat down, her phone rang. The caller ID flashed, "Edward Cullen." Bella shrieked, picking her phone up immediately.

"Hello?" she said, trying to hide her excitement. "Hello Miss Bella." Edward purred into the phone. Did he always sound that seductive? "How are you?" Bella asked not being able to think of anything else.

"I'm doing okay, work is getting a little busy, but I'm free for today. I was wondering if you'd like to join me for lunch?" he asked. "I'd love to, my lunch break is at eleven." She said, wondering how he got off of Hospital shifts so often.

"Great, I'll pick you up okay?" he said. Bella agreed and hung up, now very excited. They had discussed where she worked anyway, noting all the plays they had both seen.

Bella hurried out of the theater, spotting the Volvo, and the God leaning against it. "Hey!" he said, opening the door for her.

"Hi!" she said sliding in. He ran around to the drivers side getting in. "Where do you want to go?" he asked, starting the car. "I don't know, pizza sounds good." She said, thinking about a craving.

"Pizza it is then." He smiled, taking off. He stopped a pizzeria. A very expensive looking pizzeria. This man was amazing. He opened the door for her, grinning at her the whole time. Bella walked inside with him and they quickly got a table.

Edward asked her how her day had gone, wanting every detail about what she did. It was more interesting than what he did anyway, reading a book he'd probably read over twenty times. He needed to go to bookstores more often. When they finally did get their food, they had decided on sharing a medium garlic chicken pizza.

Something new neither had tried. Bella took a bite and was immediately satisfied. Maybe this was her new favorite restaurant. Edward smiled at her. "You like it? I've come here a few times with my brothers. Of course Emmett usually orders a pizza for himself." Edward shook his head, remembering how Emmett would even finish before them.

"What's your family like?" Bella asked, still eating. "I don't really know how to explain my family. We're different, but traditional at the same time.

My father is a doctor like myself. My mother stays at home most of the time, and my brothers and I live away from home. But we do frequently visit." He shrugged.

That didn't even cover half of what his family was like. "Do you work with your dad?" Bella asked. "He works at a hospital closer to my parents house, although I did work there when I first started out. What about your family?" he asked, picking up a piece of pizza.

"My parents divorced when I was really young…" Bella started. Wait, what was she saying? That was one way to explain her family, it made them sound depressed and angry. "But it all works out. My mother remarried and lives in Florida. My dad is a police chief in Forks, Washington. I like visiting my dad a lot so I chose to live in Seattle after I graduated college. I lived in Phoenix most of my life, and the change of weather was kind of nice." Bella shrugged.

"Oh, sounds like you've planned everything out then huh?" Edward smiled, glad she was opening up like this to him. It probably wasn't easy for her to talk about this so easily to anyone. Bella nodded, and both remained quiet for a while. Bella looked at her cell phone finally and looked up at him.

"Oh I need to get back to work…" she said. "Great, I'll get the check." He said, motioning for a waiter to bring him the bill. "You don't need to pay for it." Bella said, getting out her purse.

"Yes I do." He argued. "You paid for the last date." She reminded him, taking out her wallet. "Bella please, let me pay?" he begged, pouting slightly. Bella laughed, and grinned at him.

"Nope. It's my turn." She said, pulling out a credit card and handing it to the waiter. Edward slouched back in his seat. "That's not fair." He said. "Oh it's plenty fair." She said, leaning forward.

"I get to pay next date." He said still pouting a little. "Fine…" Bella rolled her eyes, that got him to stop pouting he leaned forward like she was. "You mean I get another date?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course you do! I like you a lot Edward, and you can have as many dates as you like." She smiled as the waiter brought the receipt for her to sign. Bella got her card back and put it away. "I like you a lot too." He said getting up and holding up her coat for her. Bella put her arms through it and turned to look at him. They left together, getting in the car quickly. The rain was starting again.

When Edward pulled up in front of the theater, he pulled out an umbrella and walked her to the door. "Bye." She smiled, hugging him. "Bye." He said, pulling her closer. She looked up at him, and he leaned down to meet her lips. The kiss was quick, but left both of them in the best mood either of them had in a very long time.


	2. Straitjacket Feeling

**I'm very sorry my last chapter was terrible. Hopefully I can make up for it here. I have officially changed it to 1****st**** person and the POV will mostly be changing between Bella and Edward. I've been having a lot of difficulties coming up with a better plot but I have some 'history' of Bella's in this chapter. So something is going to happen soon, I promise!**

Bella POV

When getting back to work, I found it very difficult to concentrate. Who knew one man could turn my world around after two dates?

By the end of the day however, I found myself exhausted and thoughts of the upcoming shows preparations clogged my mind. At home, I was too tired to even grab something to eat. I flipped on the news barely even paying attention.

My eyes closed and I practically drifted off, if it wasn't for my cursed phone starting to vibrate. "Hello?" I asked a little sleepily, not bothering with the caller id.

"Hi! Is this Bella?" A very loud voice asked. It practically started a migraine right there. "Um yes, who is this?" I asked, praying this wasn't anything that had to do with business.

"Emmett, Edwards brother. You see, I've stolen his phone and he's making a very poor attempt at getting it back. Aren't ya Eddie?" Emmett said in a teasing voice. I could hear a lot of fighting going on in the background.

"Emmett! Give me my phone back!" I heard someone shouting. Probably Edward. I stifled a laugh. "You should probably give Edward his phone back before he kills himself." I said, remembering how Edward mentioned Emmett's size. How he could give Edward a black eye in two seconds.

"Nah, this is too much fun. So I here you're dating my little brother?" Emmett boomed on the other end of the phone. "Is that what he said?" I asked curiously.

"Ooh, Eddie, haven't I taught you better? Don't brag about dating someone if you haven't clarified it with them!" Emmett sounded like he was laughing his head off at his brother.

I didn't pay attention to Emmett after that. My face had turned a very bright red. Edward had 'bragged' that he was dating me. Not only was I flattered he assumed we were dating, but he was actually bragging about it!

When my attention was turned back to the phone, Emmett had been replaced by Edward. "I am so sorry!" he said quickly. I heard a door slam in the background.

"It's okay, it didn't sound like there was much you could do…" I trailed off a little, still bright red probably. "I really hope he didn't annoy you at a bad time." Edward sounded sincere. More like sincere _and_ humiliated.

"He didn't annoy me Edward. And I'm not doing much right now. I got done with work and I was just relaxing after today." I said, stretching a little, as if it would emphasize my point.

"Oh well, then I'll leave you to relax." Edward said about to hang up the phone. I stopped him, "No wait! I want to ask you something!" "Anything." He promised.

"Were you really bragging?" I asked, probably turning redder by the second. Edward chuckled a little. "I guess…I wouldn't say bragging. But definitely expressing how happy I am that you've gone out on a few dates with me." I could almost hear him smiling.

"Okay." Was my genius answer. "Have you said anything to anyone?" he asked, obviously curious to know. "Yes I told Alice…after our first date. I haven't talked to her yet today…" I said. I stopped, that probably sounded like I was someone who kissed-and-told. Which in a way, I was going to be. It wasn't like I could hide any of this from Alice!

Edward laughed, as if he could sense my embarrassment from my mistake. "Don't worry, she's with Jasper right now. We're actually celebrating Emmett's birthday over at my place. Jasper was intent on spending tonight with Alice anyways so they're over right now." He said quietly. I heard the door slam again.

"EDWARD CULLEN YOU GIVE ME THAT PHONE NOW!" I heard another familiar voice shouting. "Can't I talk to someone for five minutes without getting interrupted?" Edward growled, probably to himself.

"No you can't. Now let me talk to my best friend before I beat you for it." Alice said to him cheerfully.

Edward obviously handed over the phone without a fight. "Hello Bella. I've heard all about your little adventure today…" Alice snickered on the phone.

I groaned. This meant Alice knew all about my kiss, and all about Edward. How did I get myself into these things. "And you Bella, are in big trouble for not calling me directly afterwards and telling me." Alice scolded.

I laughed lightly, "You know me Alice, I don't kiss and tell." It was the truth, and no matter how many times Alice tried to change that, I would never spill.

"Fine…Edward looks like he's going to die if I don't give the phone back soon, so before he shoots himself I'll let him say goodbye. Get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow!" Alice said, the phone going silent for a moment.

What was she talking about? I didn't have to work tomorrow and I had no plans. What did she mean by 'big day?' Edward came back on the phone.

"Sorry…" he muttered, upset. "Not your fault, I know how demanding she can be." I laughed, attempting at making him feel better.

It worked, he started laughing. "Do you know what she meant by 'big day?'' I asked, wondering if he knew. Edward groaned.

"Well, Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I were going to go out clubbing tomorrow night and I was going to invite you if you wanted to go." Edward said.

"That sounds nice! Other than the fact Alice is probably going to come over and tackle me with beauty products, I'd love to go." I said, frowning at the idea of all the makeup that would be forced upon me.

"Great, sorry that Alice is going to bug you. I'm sure there's some way to…" I stopped him. "There's no possible way to stop Alice. Trust me, I've tried." I said rolling my eyes a little.

He laughed, "Well then I'll see you tomorrow." "Yes you will. Goodbye!" I smiled. "Goodbye." He said, then hung up. I shut my eyes after that, falling asleep on the couch with only thoughts of Edward.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. And tears streaming down my face. Why did I have to keep having that dream? It made everything worse. I should have known it would happen with my luck. Every time that something good happens to me, I'm reminded of why my life sucks so much. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some pain medicine from my cabinet. I took three hoping it would kill my headache fast.

After a long shower and some coffee, I sat down to watch the news. Was it just me, or was it that every time I turned on the news, the world got more depressing? All the world seemed to contain now were idiotic criminals, politicians who never took the blame, and the occasional kind-hearted person who accomplished a good deed. The news only emphasized the worst.

I decided to take a walk after that. Something I usually did to clear my head of terrible dreams. But it didn't really work. I walked through the park, my mood only dampening. All I saw was couples and more couples. And they all looked happy, that's what made it worse. I kept remembering when _he_ would make me happy and then take my happiness away. I prayed that didn't happen to anyone here, but it was too hard to look at them. The pain kept coming back.

Before I knew it, I was on the street leading back to my apartment, tears running down my face again. And then it got worse, I kept seeing _his_ face. "Go away…" I murmured to myself as I ascended the stairs. "Just go away…" I whispered, trying to wipe my tears away. When I reached my apartment door, I rushed inside, locking the door. My back slid down the door, finally sitting on the floor. "Go away…" I said a third time, bringing my knees to my chest. I got up off the floor, and almost tiptoed to my bedroom. As if I was hiding from someone. Which, in a way, I was.

I opened my eyes to someone pounding on my door. I glanced at the clock. It was 4:35 pm. Crap. Alice was here. I checked myself in the mirror, no doubt I'd been crying in my sleep. I didn't bother splashing cold water on my face, it wouldn't hide anything from Alice. I opened the door, Alice's cheery face meeting my shadowed and depressed one. Her smile soon faded. "Bella…" she whispered, walking in and throwing her tiny arms around me. "Another one of those days?" she asked, leading me to the couch. The tears started pouring again as I sat down. "I…I'm sorry!" I choked a little.

"Sh…there's no reason for you to be sorry…" Alice said quietly. I shook my head. There was a reason for me to be sorry. There was a reason why _he_ should be here and not _me_. Alice sat with me while I cried, like she had many times before. There were occasional days like this, where I couldn't stop myself and the pain just replayed itself through my head. "Bella, you don't think he'd want you crying right now would he? He'd want you to be getting ready to go have _fun_." Alice said, attempting to cheer me up.

"H…he…sh…should…b…be the one…." I stuttered, not even finishing my sentence. I burst out crying again. "Maybe we should just have a girls night in huh?" Alice said, pursing her lips together. I shook my head. "I…I just w…won't go. You should go…" I murmured through my crying.

"No Bella. I'm staying with you. I'll go call Edward…" she said, getting up from the couch. I couldn't do this to Edward. I had to go, no matter how much pain I was experiencing. "Alice…" I warned, getting up and finding her. I grabbed the phone from her. "I'll go. I don't want Edward to think I'm canceling on _him_. I've done that before." I said, wiping the last of my tears away. "That's my girl." Alice smiled, patting me on the back. She disappeared for a moment and returned with two different outfits. "Now, dark blue or aqua?" she giggled. Ah, classic Alice.

Spending time with Alice turned out to be exactly when I needed. We laughed and talked about Jasper, Edward, and even Emmett. Alice described the whole family practically and any funny or interesting aspects of the previous night. I almost wished I had been there. We walked out to Alice's car, a yellow Porsche. Ms. I love anything expensive. And she had the money to get it too. Which is why Alice dragged me on so many shopping sprees. I had no idea how Jasper put up with her…

"We're meeting them outside the club." Alice said, pulling out of the parking ramp. "Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence. "I'll be fine. I just…lost it this morning. But I promise I'll be okay." I said, not exactly sure if that was true. Alice bought it though and continued driving. When we reached a parking ramp near the club, I got out quickly, thankful Alice had put me in flats. I was wearing a dark blue halter and some black skinny jeans. For once Alice agreed on comfort, most likely out of pity for my episode this morning and afternoon. We walked across the street and towards the corner. I assumed that's where we were meeting everyone.

Everyone was there. Jasper embraced Alice, giving her a quick kiss before smiling at me. I smiled back at him and looked at the rather large man that was with us. A very pretty blond was at his side. "Where's Edward?" I asked, turning to Jasper. "He isn't here yet, he should be soon." Jasper shrugged. "Oh so this is Bella!" the large man laughed. I smiled at him. "You must be Emmett." I smiled at him. "Great, Eddies passed on some sort of information that's made me look bad." He frowned. "No, I just remember your voice from on the phone…" I laughed. Emmett started laughing too. "Well it's nice to meet you Bella!" he smiled. I looked at the blond. "I'm Rosalie." She said in a friendly voice, holding out her hand. I shook it and smiled at her. "Bella." I said.

We waited for a few more minutes until Edward finally showed up. He smiled brightly at me and embraced me. "Hi." He breathed, pulling back a little. I smiled up at him. "Hi." I couldn't help it, I started staring. His eyes held me for about five minutes probably before Alice started tugging on our arms. "Let's go." She said, rolling her eyes at us. I blushed a little. As we walked towards the club, Edward hooked his arm around me. "Are you okay?" he whispered, staring at me with concern. "I'm fine…why do you ask?" I looked up at him. Edward shrugged. "You just look a little sad…" he said, rubbing my arm.

"I'm fine." I said again, looking away. We quickly got admitted to the club, being greeted by loud music and a lot of dancers. That reminded me. If Edward didn't ask me to, Alice would force me onto the dance floor. At least I was wearing flats. Who knows what catastrophes I'd cause on the dance floor in heels. We found a table and sat down. "What do you want to drink?" Edward asked smoothly. "I'm fine for now, alcohol can get to me pretty fast." I said, remembering a few incidents I'd had at clubs before. Alice started laughing at me, probably remembering the one time I was so drunk I was flirting with Jasper who happened to be with us.

I felt myself turn a little pink as Edward left with the other guys who were getting drinks. "Bella don't feel bad, I can't blame you." Alice giggled. I glared at her. We waited for a few minutes, chatting. Rosalie seemed like a very nice person, and obviously knew Alice well. When the guys returned, Edward sat next to me. He glanced at Alice, and Alice glanced at him. They both looked at me. "What?" I asked, they turned back to look at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. "Hello?" I waved my hands in front of their faces. "Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, turning to look at me. I glared at Alice again. "What? I just told him…" I cut her off. "Alice!" I shrieked, now extremely embarrassed. Did she tell him the whole story? Alice wouldn't…

Alice finished after I shrieked, "I just told him you were a little upset today. I texted him while we were waiting." She said, answering my second question. Edward looked at me concerned. I was one third relieved, another third flattered he was so concerned and another third upset he was worrying over another one of my episodes. It's not like they hadn't happened before.

A new song started playing, and I immediately groaned. It was Alice's favorite song. She squealed and grabbed Jaspers and I hand. I grabbed Edward before she could drag me any further. Edward looked confused, but pleased at the same time. Alice left me with Edward once we'd reached the dance floor. "Do you dance?" he asked seductively, beginning to move himself. "Yes, but usually people get injured." I stuttered a little. He laughed a little and grabbed by hands. "I won't let that happen." He smiled, turning me around.

Overall, dancing wasn't too bad when you were dancing with Edward. He was incredibly amazing and even made _me_ look acceptable on the dance floor. When both of us were too exhausted to move anymore, we went back to the table and he offered to get me a drink. I agreed and he returned with some sort of fruity concoction. The drink was refreshing enough to make me want to dance again. So we danced some more.

We repeated the cycle a few times until it looked like everyone was about to crash. "What time is it?" I asked, downing another drink. Jasper looked at his watch. "Almost midnight, tired?" he laughed. We were all tired. It's what we got for getting to the club so early. But it was better if I didn't stay out too late, work was calling for me tomorrow morning. Edward smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'll take you home." He said, pulling me away. I said a quick good bye to everyone, suddenly disappointed I didn't exactly get a chance to talk to anyone but Edward.

Edward led me to his car, and I noticed he had parked in the same ramp as Alice did. "Are you sober enough to drive?" I asked, remembering we both had been drinking. "Ah, Bella. If you remember, you were the one drinking more than I. I'm fine." He smiled, opening my door. I slid in, a little dizzy. He got to the drivers side and pulled out of the parking ramp. I rested my head against the seat, another headache was beginning to erupt.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked, speeding up a little. "Mmhm." I murmured, "Just a little headache…it's what I get for drinking." I faked a laugh. Edwards tone of voice was only filled with concern. "I'll get you home." He promised, holding my hand.

When the car stopped, I was half asleep. Edward got out of the car and opened my door. I slid out a little wobbly. Edward looked like he was trying not to laugh at me. But before I could say anything, he scooped me up in his arms and was carrying me to the building. "Key?" he asked, while I searched my pockets still dizzy. I handed it to him and he walked into the building, still carrying me. What would the neighbors think? "208" I murmured him my room number. He smiled and walked upstairs, finally finding my apartment. He set me on the floor. "Need me to come in with you?" he asked, supporting my weight. I must have been really out of it…

"Sure." I agreed, snatching the key from him and fiddling with the lock. "Bella…let me." He said quietly, opening the door with ease. Edward helped me inside and put me on the couch. "Where you do you keep your pain meds?" he asked, moving to my kitchen. What was I thinking? Letting Edward into my apartment? This seemed wrong…and I knew why it seemed wrong. Probably because it was. I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks when he came back, obviously having found all of my medicine. He put the pills on the table and sat down, wrapping his arms around me. "Bella…" he murmured, rocking me back and forth a little. My tears stopped and I pulled away. Edward was making this worse.

"You should go…" I said, standing up. "Are you sure?" he asked, holding me steady. Why did I have to be dizzy? I nodded and he made me sit down. "I'll call you tomorrow okay?" he said, tilting my chin up. I nodded, pulling away from him a little. He kissed the top of my head and left.

I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life.

**Okay so not the best…but I think it's better than the last chapter at least. I need a good twist in the plot…hmm, if you have any ideas let me know!**


	3. Holiday

The next morning, things seemed to turn up. It wasn't raining, and my migraine had disappeared. And no thoughts of men clogged my head. I was going to be solely focused on work today. Besides, the next big show was opening up. And I was looking forward to it. So after a stop at the coffee shop and a large mocha, I was completely ready to take on my day. I paraded into the theatre, my confidence reloaded. Maybe I was having daily mood swings or something, but I felt incredible today. Hopefully nothing would ruin it.

After my exhausting day, I was stuck. I had finished almost everything that had to be done in order for next week. Which left me reporting to my boss, the main manager. "Hello?" I asked, walking into the room. Mr. Clearwater sat at his desk, shuffling through papers. "Hello Ms. Swan." He said, not taking his eyes up from his work. "I…um, finished the preparations you gave me." I said, placing the stack of files on his desk. Mr. Clearwater looked up at me and smiled. "Well done Ms. Swan. I believe that entitles you to an entire week off." He laughed. "But please be here for opening night." I stood there a little shocked. An entire week? My whole life practically revolved around this place. What was I going to do with myself for a _week_?

"We'll see you next week." Mr. Clearwater said, returning to his files. I almost tripped walking out of the room. I never took time off, and I hated doing that as well. Maybe confidence didn't suit me very well if it meant I was getting an entire week off because of it.

I went home, contemplating what I was going to do. There was nothing I really could do. I had such a routine based life that everything was pretty much taken care of in my apartment. And now I had all this free time. I refused to tell Alice for the moment, she'd probably freak out, and take a week off herself. When I thought about it, my vacation was almost a week and a half! Today was Wednesday, and opening night was next Friday. I could not stand a week and a half with Alice. No human is capable of that.

Don't forget, I love Alice dearly, but you'd belong in an insane asylum after a week and a half of constant shopping.

Maybe a vacation was something I needed. I did have a ton of extra money that I really hadn't put to any use. I could get away for a while and visit someplace warm. No, something would go terribly wrong and I'd end up in the hospital or something. What was I going to do.

I got out of the car and walked up to the building. What I saw, shocked me. Edward was standing by the door, and was now walking towards me. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. He almost blushed, "Well, you weren't answering my calls and I wanted to make sure you were alright." I was honestly touched by this, yet I didn't know if I could stop myself from feeling guilty if he came up to my apartment. So I smiled at him and nodded. No words coming out of my mouth.

"Obviously you are in one piece, so, I think I'll go." He said awkwardly, probably confused by my nodding. "Um…wait!" I said, grabbing his hand. Edward pivoted around a little to fast, and made me fall over. Two arms locked around me, bringing me up again. It wasn't until I noticed no pain in my head that I realized how close we were. "Sorry." He murmured, not letting go. I didn't mind the closeness, in a way it was extremely comforting. I enjoyed the idea of him never letting go.

"It's okay." I said, words finally escaping. My mistake was staring into his eyes. They looked like a darker green at night. I couldn't help but get lost in them. Edward moved his head forward, resting his forehead against mine. He groaned for a minute and pulled away. I noticed he pulled something out of his pocket, his phone no doubt. Edward answered it, putting it to his ear. "No I won't come with you. No I don't. Stop calling me that! Emmett!" he groaned a little.

"What is it?" I asked, still incredibly close to his face. "Emmett just won this vacation for six in France." He groaned. "And he's trying to drag me along with him." Edward shrugged. He returned to the phone. "Yes I am with Bella. EMMETT!" he screamed practically dropping me. Edward hooked his arm around my waist before I could fall. "Emmett wants to talk to you." Edward gave me his phone. He scowled. I took it carefully, afraid to break the expensive tech device. "Hello?" I said putting the phone to my ear. "Hey Belly!" he laughed. Crap. Another nickname. How many of those will I have to suffer through. "What?" I choked. "Belly Jelly and Eddie! Hmm…good enough." He said. I shook my head. "Emmett I swear, you call me that EVER again and I'm going to…" I began but Emmett cut me off. Edward looked like he would tear Emmett's head off if he could. "Well Miss Belly, Rosie, Alice, Jasper, Eddie and I are going on a little trip to France. How'd you like to come with?" he asked smoothly. "We're leaving in two days and we'll be back by next Thursday." He continued.

"Oh and Alice is already packing for you, I suggest you head up to you apartment before she stuffs your entire closet into a suitcase." He added, now snickering. I screamed and began dragging Edward up to my apartment. I groaned when I noticed the door was open. My words of advice, never give an annoying little pixie the key to your apartment. It only causes trouble.

"ALICE I'M NOT GOING!" I screamed, running to my room. I should have known it. Jasper, Emmett and Alice all were crowding my room. Edward was behind me, obviously too interested to see my entire collection of clothes sprawled around my room. I hung up Edwards phone and handed it back to him. "Bella! Glad you're here, I bought you a few things to take with and I want you to try them on…" Alice said, pointing to a mountain of bags in the corner. I groaned. "Alice I'm not going…" I said, walking towards her. "Yes you are. I already called your boss to see if you could get some time off and he said you had the next week and a half or so off. And you need a vacation anyway." Alice chimed. Curse the theatre for giving me a week and a half off.

"But…I don't speak any French!" I complained, ignoring all three brothers. They were all sitting on my bed, observing my quarrel with Alice. "That's alright _mademoiselle_." Jasper laughed from the bed. I glared at him. Of course he knew French. "I know French too. We can translate for you if you really need it." Alice added, continuing to shuffle through my clothes. She came to my lingerie dresser and I pulled her hands away. "Not while they're here." I nodded my head towards the boys. Alice giggled. "Fine." She laughed, beginning to pick through the pile of clothes on the floor.

I glanced towards Edward, my last defense. He said he wasn't going. "I'm not going if Edward isn't." I said. "Well good then. Eddies tagging along anyway." Emmett boomed. Edward scowled at Emmett and then looked at me. "I get dragged into them and no matter how much fight I put up, I have to do whatever it is. I hate being the youngest sibling." He glared at his brother again. Emmett laughed at him. Edward looked at me again. "Sorry." He shrugged. Edward didn't seem too upset over my refusal to go. Knowing me, I'd get dragged into it as well. Looks like Edward and I were on the same page. "We should get going. I'm hungry." Emmett said, getting up and patting his stomach. "I'll make you something…" I said, trying to walk out of my room. Edward stopped me. "Trust me, you won't be able to feed an Emmett size hunger. We were going to go somewhere as a 'brother night' anyway." He smiled at me. I merely nodded, entranced by his eyes again. "Okay Belly Jelly, let Eddie feed me." Emmett pouted, snatching Edward away. He let go once he'd dragged Edward to the door.

Edward ran over to me for one last thing. "I'll see you in France _mon ange_." He whispered, suddenly leaving. That perfect-sneaky-loveable-man put a slight smile on my face. But I wanted to frown. He spoke French too.

The next two days passed as a blur. Apparently we were all taking different planes. Well, the brothers had something, "secret" planned for us and so I was going with Alice and Rosalie. Which could actually be fun. Alice decided to take over packing for me, and booking my flight with her. No doubt she got first class. That was okay though, gave me an excuse to put some money to use. I looked in my suitcase about half an hour before leaving, just to make sure everything was in there. And I couldn't help but notice a lot of new items in there. I also spotted a lot of skimpy pieces of clothing. But I didn't have much time to look before Alice came bounding into the room. She told me I couldn't look, and I now understood why.

Before I knew it, we were on the plane. I had a window seat in first class, next to Alice who was bouncing in her seat. Rosalie was on her other side. "Hey Bella!" Rosalie whispered over Alice who was sleeping for once. I looked over at Rosalie and smiled at her. "Yeah?" "Can I tell you something?" she asked, a grin on her face. I leaned towards her and nodded. "Well first I wanted to thank you. Edwards never been quite so…happy. I've known him for a while, and I've never seen him this excited about someone." I smiled at her more. How could I make Edward the happiest he's ever been? But I felt a little bad. Edward really is my first boyfriend since _him_. Dating again is hurting a little.

"Just know that Edward cares about you a lot. Even though I guess he hasn't known you a long time." In a way, that made a lot of sense. I was beginning to like Rosalie. "Do you know what the surprise is?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. She smirked. "If I did, I'd probably be on the other plane beating Emmett up. Who knows what they're planning." She laughed lightly. That made me worried however. Rosalie noticed my worried expression. "Don't worry about it though. It's probably harmless." She laughed. I nodded and returned to my seat, drifting off a little. I woke up to someone tugging on my arm. "Alice!" I groaned, but she pulled harder. "WE'RE HERE BELLA!" she almost yelled. I got up quickly.

To my surprise, we got to the hotel very fast and checked in. Obviously Alice knew what she was doing. "Jasper texted me on the plane. He said we should check in to our rooms and freshen up." She smiled. Alice dragged me to her room. There were three rooms all six of us had to share. That put me in a dilemma. Knowing Alice, she'd hog Jasper in her room. Emmett and Rosalie would probably take a room. So that left me and Edward? Thank goodness there were two different beds in the rooms.

Alice dressed me in a long sleeved, light blue dress as seeing it was late fall. Apparently Jasper told her what to wear too. It wasn't an evening gown or anything, but it wasn't like we were going on a picnic either. "Jasper said there would be separate cars waiting for us." Alice said cautiously, descending the stairs. I felt way too caked over with makeup. It looked good, but it was too much. My shoes were thankfully flats so I could walk down the stairs normally.

We exited the building, and sure enough, there were three different cars waiting for us. The men waiting by them said our names and we got into the appropriate cars. "Can you tell me where we are going?" I asked, leaning towards the front of the car a little. The man looked at me confused. "No anglais." He said. It was obviously a cognate. He didn't speak English. I let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back in my seat. This was incredibly frustrating. I barely knew this group of friends, besides Alice and all of a sudden, I'm in France with them.

The car stopped soon and I got out quickly and looked around. The driver handed me a note. _Wait at the fountain._ I read and looked around, I spotted a rather large fountain at the center of the area I was at. "Merci beaucoup." I said to the man, beginning to walk to my destination. There were crowds of people there, how was I supposed to find Edward? I stood next to the fountain, simply people watching. I couldn't understand a thing they were saying and it made my head hurt. To help, I sang the English alphabet in my head. Before I knew it, I was humming the alphabet as well. If I started dancing, I'd probably start being grateful I wouldn't see any of these people again.

"Bonjour mademoiselle." A voice said as I felt a tap on my shoulder. The voice sounded amused. I turned around and was face to face with Edward. Before I could say anything he began dragging me away. "Edward where are we going?" I asked a little frantically. If anything, I despised surprises. "Be patient _mon ange_." He said smoothly. French didn't sound so bad when it came from his mouth. I groaned anyway, and followed him closely. He kept his pace up until we turned a corner. Then he started strolling. At a simple pace that I could keep up with. "Enjoying France?" he smiled, turning his attention to me. He took my hand and made my heart jump. "Sure…I haven't had much to see though." I said quietly, looking away. "Well I'm glad you could come, you'll have plenty to see." He assured me.

I nodded and continued to walk in silence. Soon enough we approached a very large building. "What is this place?" I asked as he began ascending the steps. "Art Museum." He said simply. I followed him up the steps and walked inside the giant arch way. "I…thought you might like to see this place." He said shyly, walking in the door. I merely nodded as the sight hit me. There was so much art in there I almost burst. Sculptures and giant paintings greeted us.

"Thank you." I murmured, still looking around. When I was caught by the most beautiful face in the room. "Bella?" he asked, moving slightly closer. "Yeah?" I answered, more entranced by his face than anything around me. "I know that we haven't known each other very long…but I really feel like I have a…connection with you. I know that probably sounds weird, but it's just how I feel and…" I cut his rambling off with a kiss. As if I was telling him I felt the same way. The kiss was the longest and most passionate we had ever had. And it felt more magical than anything I ever had before. I pulled away and he smiled radiantly.

At the end of the day, we had probably seen only one quarter of the museum. The place was so big, and everything I saw, I wanted to come back to. Edward seemed just as fascinated as I did. But at the end of the day, around six o'clock, he told me we had to go back to the hotel. When we did get there, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper were all waiting. Alice came running up to me and tore me away from Edward. "Where did he take you?" she asked frantically. "An…art…museum." I said through her practically shaking me. Alice pulled away. "An art museum? Really?" she turned to Edward. I slapped Alice's arm gently. "I enjoyed it!" I said in defense. "But that's not really lively now is it? Can't you just look at all the pieces online. Now shopping is something you do in Paris." Alice said. "Alice…" Jasper warned, he must have noticed how fumed I was.

I was blissfully happy with the fact we went to an art museum. Art had so much French culture displayed, and it almost told you more about the city than the city itself. Edward linked an arm around my waist. "We should get ready for dinner." He smiled. Alice squealed. "Bella I have the perfect dress! You too Rose!" she leaped from Jasper and grabbed Rosalie and I. I almost tripped running after Alice. Well more like she dragged me up the stairs.

Alice took us into her room and she tore open the suitcases inside. She pulled out a dark green and white dress for me. It was very formal looking. "Where are we going for dinner?" I asked cautiously. "They won't tell us." Rosalie answered, observing her maroon gown that had a long slit in the leg. Alice told us to go put on our dresses, and we did as told. I didn't want to make Alice upset or anything as seeing she seemed anxious over where we were going. Alice didn't like being surprised almost as much as I did.

I walked into the bathroom and looked in the long mirror in the corner. It didn't look half bad. The dark green had two thick straps occupying my shoulders and flowed down around me. There was a white sash a little above my stomach that tied around in the back. Alice had handed me low rise white heels. That made my walking issue a little easier.

After about an hour of hair and makeup, Alice had deemed us all acceptable for a formal type of French dinner. We met all three boys down stairs. Edward smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "You look lovely." He said, twirling me around a little. "You do too." I smiled.

We walked through the hotel, and I only assumed there was a restaurant next door that we were going to. And because we were guests, we got seats quickly. I took one glance at the menu and I groaned. It was all in French. "Do you think they have an English version of the menu?" I asked, looking at everyone. Edward laughed next to me. "I'll translate for you." He said, looking at my menu.

I eventually decided on some chicken dish. I had no idea what was in it though as seeing the descriptions weren't very clear, and I didn't want to push Edward to tell me everything on the menu. So when our meals came, I automatically gasped and sent Emmett into a fit of laughter. Two words. Chicken. Snails. I was terrified and Edward blushed a little. "I'm sorry…we can get you something else." He offered. "No it's fine. Besides, I have someone to prove to that I do try new things!" I glared at Alice for a moment. We had an argument a while back when I was with _him_. Apparently I enjoyed my stable life too much and needed change. Thus where Alice argued with me. So I spooned out a bit of snail and ate it. It didn't taste too bad and I wasn't completely disgusted. Emmett's laughter died and he muttered something about, "It's no fun when she actually likes them."

Due to my confidence, everyone ended up trying it. And we all agreed my meal was the best. Take that Alice.

**Short chapter, and totally random with them going to France. I don't have that good of French knowledge, so if I get things wrong please tell me. I was thinking of random stuff for the plot to go somewhere, and I ended up with this. So don't hate me for my lack of creativity. Also, I told a friend I'd have a huge Green Day thing in here, but I kinda forgot about it. That's why the chapter title is from them. Next chapter I promise a Green Day reference.**


	4. Wake Me Up When September Ends

The meal passed slowly, but was filled with laughter and talk amongst ourselves. Turns out, having three brothers together with their girlfriends is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen. But then we got to a slightly uncomfortable topic. "I call Rosie's room!" Emmett almost shouted. Each of us girls had pretty much claimed our own room, and that left the boys. "Alice's room." Jasper laughed. I blushed a bright red. "Bella?" Edward murmured. I turned and looked at him. "I'll go sleep with Emmett and Rose if you want." He smiled sincerely, but I could almost see disappointment in his eyes. "No it's fine." I said, smiling back. I actually did want Edward to room with me. It's not like we were going to be…doing anything. And it would give me a chance to maybe know him a little better.

Edwards smile brightened, as did his eyes. "Great. We should probably get going." He said, looking at his watch. We left and retreated to our rooms, grabbing our suitcases out of the wrong rooms and putting them in the correct ones. I set mine down and looked down at my dress. I felt too formal all of a sudden. "That dress does look amazing on you." Edward said. I looked up, noticing him sitting on one of the beds. I had almost forgotten he was there. "Thank you." I blushed, playing with the white sash. "But I suppose it is late…we should get ready for bed." He said. I nodded and walked towards my suitcase. "Mind if I steal the bathroom for a while?" I asked quietly. "Be my guest." He laughed, watching me. My blush deepened as I retreated to the bathroom.

It felt wrong to be doing this, sharing a room with Edward. But at the same time, it felt right. Half of me was saying, "No, don't do this. It's selfish and it's fair to him." And my other half was saying, "Get over it. Move on. It's what he wanted remember?"

Those thoughts placed tears in my eyes, so I stepped in the shower after my dress was off. I let the hot water wash those feelings away. As I stepped out of the shower I threw on a silk nightgown, courtesy of Alice, and left the room. Edward had changed while I was in the bathroom, sitting on the bed in shorts and a t-shirt. He was reading a book, so I tried not to bug him. I crawled onto the other bed and let my head fall on the pillow. I was on my side, facing Edward. It was nice to be able to stare at him and fake that I was trying to sleep. Maybe Edward knew I was watching him, because he had a big smile on his face. "Good book?" I asked, faking a yawn.

"Sure." He said, closing it. "What about you? Having fun staring?" he chuckled. My blush returned and I smiled. "Actually yes." I admitted. Edward lay down himself and turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I forgot, my face was probably still all red and puffy from crying. "Fine, just tired I guess. It's been a long day." I shrugged. "Not true. If you were actually tired, you'd be sleeping by now. It's about midnight." He said matter-of-factly. He had me there. "I'm fine Edward, don't worry so much." I said, trying to pass it off. But he just couldn't give up.

Edward got out of bed and sat on the edge of mine. "What's wrong." He said a little more demanding. "Nothing is wrong Edward! Let it go." I replied, a little more frustrated. I could not tell him what was wrong. It would make everything worse if I told him. He'd probably either ditch me, or pity-date me. And I was not ruining my chances. "Bella…" he groaned, laying down next to me. I turned away so I was facing the other side of the room. He just laid next to me so I had to face him. "Tell me please. If you think I'm going to judge you, you're wrong." He said. Oh how wrong he was.

"No Edward. Go to bed." I said quietly. The sudden tension came. I knew why. It's because I was laying next to some guy I barely knew. Promise number one, broken.

"Bella…" he whined a little, wrapping his arms around me. Why did he have to make this worse! "Edward please…just go to bed." I covered my face as I felt a tear slide. He heard it in my voice anyways. "Bella." He breathed, pulling me closer to him. "You…don't…know…how…hard this is." I stuttered through my tears a little. "Bella I'm here. You can tell me." He said, his voice cracking a little. Edward was hurt that I was crying now.

"Please stop crying." He kissed the top of my head, I buried my face in his shirt. "I can't. This is wrong." I whispered through cascades of tears. "What's wrong? The fact we're…together?" he asked quietly. I didn't answer for a while. "Yes." I finally said, pulling away a little. "Do you not want to be together?" he asked, pulling away from me. "Yes." I said, wiping my face as if it would help. "Then why is it wrong?" he challenged. Stupid traditional values.

"It's not fair." I said, looking away from him. I sat up and he did the same. I could feel Edwards stare. "Not fair to who?" he asked. "_Him_." I emphasized. "Him? Are you telling me that…" he started but I cut him off. "I'm not cheating on anyone. I would never do that. Only, I feel like I am." I said, closing my eyes a little. "Bella I don't get this. What are you trying to tell me?" he asked, I could almost picture his perfect face.

His brow furrowed and his eyes alight with curiosity. He was probably frowning too. "I don't want you to judge me." I said quietly, I can't believe I was going to do this. "I won't. That's a promise." He said. I sighed, and began telling him my sad story that almost makes me kill myself every time I think about it.

_Aiden hooked his arm around my waist, smiling his classic smile that made my heart melt. "What's wrong darling?" he asked, his accent sending butterflies through my stomach. "I'd like to know where exactly we are going." I laughed, kissing him quickly. "You know it's a surprise." He narrowed his eyes and lessened his smile. I pouted at him and he grinned. "You'll like it, I promise. You trust me don't you?" he asked, gazing at me._

_"I think so…" I said cautiously. "Bella…" he pouted. He had a better pout than I did. No fair. "I trust you. I'd just like to know where we're going." I shrugged, looking away. Aiden took my chin and made me look at him. "Have some faith." He said, kissing my lips fully. Alice would probably kill him for that later. _

_The car stopped and Aiden opened the door, taking my hand and pulling me out. "Happy birthday." He said, his voice ringing in my ears. There we stood in front of my favorite theatre, with my favorite show that had been impossible to get tickets to. Romeo and Juliet. "Thank you!" I shrieked, tossing my arms around him and kissing him passionately. He laughed and pulled away, taking my arm. _

_I was practically bouncing in my seat as the show began. However, Aiden kept me calm. He kept me from embarrassing myself all the time. Thanks to him, I hadn't needed to go to the emergency room from the very moment I met him. _

_As the show began, Aiden would lean over and whisper the lines in my ear. It made it even more special. Officially the best birthday I had ever had. I made it through the show, entranced by every romantic and fight scene. The show replayed over and over in my head._

_When we were finished, Aiden escorted me out, then pulled me to the side in the hallway. My back was pushed against the wall. "Will you promise me something?" he asked, his lips tracing my jaw. Thank goodness the hallway was empty. "Anything." I smiled, reaching up and running one hand through his black hair. "Don't hurt yourself when I'm gone." He said, smiling against my skin. What did he mean by that? "You're leaving?" I asked, pulling his face up to look at me. He was smiling. It was odd. "I will never leave you if I have a say in it. But just incase, promise me." He said, his tone growing serious, but his smile never fading. "I promise." I said, still confused. With that, Aiden took my arm and we left. When we reached my apartment, he took me to the elevator and up to my apartment. "Are you staying?" I asked, unlocking the door. "I have work tomorrow, I should probably stay at my house." He said, walking inside with me anyway. "Bella?" he asked quietly, turning me around to face him. "I love you." He said. Aiden said it in a way that I hadn't heard before. There was passion, honesty, and regret? "I love you too." I said, trying to decode his strange behavior _

_"I should go." He said, placing a full kiss on my lips. He lingered there hesitantly, then before I could say anything else, he disappeared. _

_I went to bed, forgetting all about Aidens weird behavior. But my bed felt empty without him, as usual. I hummed a short song before I heard my phone ring. Who was calling me at 2 a.m.? I got up anyway and answered it, not looking at the caller id. "Hello?" I said sleepily. "B…Bella?" someone stuttered on the other end of the phone. I recognized the voice. "What's wrong Robert?" I asked Aidens younger brother. "Um…you need to come over to Aiden's apartment, now." He said, I heard him sniffling. "Robert? What's going on?" I asked. "He's missing Bells. He's gone."_

_I got to Aidens apartment in a blur. I ran upstairs and found Aidens family. His mother was crying and Robert was simply staring at a piece of paper. "Robert this better not be…" he cut me off by thrusting the piece of paper at me and muttering, "He's gone." Robert seemed angry now. I read the letter._

Dear Friends and Family,

I know this is slightly abrupt, but I find myself leaving. I will not reveal my location, just know that I may be gone forever within a day.

Much love,

Aiden

P.S. Bella, I love you more than the moon or the stars. Happy Birthday.

_Tears formed in my eyes. "No." I choked, putting the letter down. Aiden couldn't be gone forever! What was the whole story behind this? "He's left everything here, including his phone. He's gone." Robert said quietly. I looked around Aidens apartment. I walked into the kitchen, imagining him there, attempting to cook something that I would take pride in making edible. I almost ran to his bedroom, imagining him following his routine. But he just wasn't there. My Aiden, was gone forever._

"We called the police, but we've never been able to find him. He's gone. And I made a promise not hurt myself, and it hurts to do this. I'm sorry Edward, I am ready to start dating again. It is what he wanted, but I feel like I'm betraying him. Because some part of me hopes, that someday my phone will ring and it will be him. But it's never happened, and all I do is sit around hoping for nothing." I said, the tears silently pouring. "I've tried blaming myself, and I still do. Even though I know it isn't my fault. But I end up blaming myself. Aiden was so special, and I can't get over the fact he's gone." I murmured.

Edward sat there quietly, not touching me. I knew this would happen. I knew he would somehow feel differently about me. "I knew Aiden had some sort of past, but he never told me about it. We only focused on our future. I was so used to looking for the future, it hurts too much to look back." I said. "I'm sorry." I choked a little, the tears still pouring. I couldn't bring myself to look at Edwards face. He wouldn't want me now. He'd think I'm insane or something. The crazy girl who couldn't get over her dead boyfriend.

But instead, he took my hand. More of a friendly gesture. "Bella…" he started, I still refused to look at him. "I will wait for you if you need time. I feel so strongly for you already, I'm not able to go back. I will give you what you need. And if that means we need to wait, I'm perfectly fine with that." He said. "No Edward. I want you now, I will want you forever. But it hurts. That's the only problem, it just hurts to be like this with someone again." I said quietly. Edward kissed the top of my head. "I understand. If you still want to do this…we can work through things. I don't want to lose you Bella, even though we've only known each other for a short time. I don't want to lose you." He said, stroking my hair. I looked up at him then.

Edwards face was neutral. But his face screamed every emotion running through him. The two I could pick out, were love and sadness. This was almost good. It was good because he wasn't running away from be, but telling me that he wanted to be with me, and he would do whatever it takes to make sure I was safe and happy. Aiden would like him.

I smiled at Edward and kissed him lightly. "Thank you." I whispered, feeling suddenly much more comfortable. Probably at the confident thought that Aiden would approve of this. If Aiden couldn't be there, I know he'd want someone who could do what he could. Not that I wanted someone to replace him, just help me cope with life.

The next morning I woke up next to Edward. I hadn't forgotten how Edward had accepted me for my past with Aiden. But my attention was directed towards a banging on the door that had Edward stirring in his sleep. I ran to the door. "What?" I almost shouted as the door opened. It was Rosalie and Alice. "Hello beautiful." Alice kissed my cheek and walked inside, followed by an apologetic looking Rosalie. I probably did look like a mess what with my hair all over the place and all the crying I had done last night.

"EDWARD WAKE UP!" Alice yelled, jumping on our bed. Edward groaned and threw a pillow at Alice. These guys were so mature. "WAKE UP NOW!" Alice continued jumping. "No." he said, feeling around the bed. "Bella?" he was suddenly awake. I laughed as I saw his hair. It was more messed up than usual. "What?" I asked, Rosalie was giggling next to me. "Oh." He said, then threw his head on the pillow again. "Can you throw the pixie out and come back to bed please?" he asked muffled through the pillow. "No going back to bed!" Alice pouted, landing on her knees on the bed. "Edward get up." I laughed, walking over to the other bed and sat down. Rosalie copied me. Edward groaned and sat up again. "Get out." He glared at Alice. Alice glared back. "Alice, let them get ready." Rosalie said, snatching Alice and leaving. "Don't take too long." Rosalie called, dragging a pouting Alice out of the room.

"Thank God." Edward said, getting up. "You're hair is messy." I laughed, it truly did look like a mess of hair was just thrown onto his head. "I could say the same for you." He smiled. I stuck my tongue out, being the mature person I am. We took our turns in the bathroom and soon enough, met the others in the lobby.

"Another surprise!" I groaned. We were at our second to last day of vacation in Paris. Tomorrow was Wednesday, and we were heading back home. If anything, Edward and I had become extremely close. We talked every night now and fell asleep in each others arms. And for once, it felt right. I was really beginning to trust Edward, and maybe even growing to love him. But I couldn't think about that. We were taking our time with our relationship. It didn't need to move any faster than it was.

So here I was, being dragged out of the hotel for the billionth time this past week or so, by Edward. Thankfully, I was in a zipped sweatshirt and jeans, but I had a surprise waiting for me. "Where are we going?" I groaned. "Bella it's kind of obvious." He chuckled. The sun was setting, and the sight couldn't have been more beautiful. I stopped for a second to look at the sun setting. But Edward pulled me with him still. "Not yet." He said. That whetted my curiosity. Soon enough, we approached a very tall structure.

I really was the worlds biggest idiot. "Oh." Was all I said, gazing up at the Eiffel Tower. Edward chuckled and pushed me towards the elevator to go up.

When we were at the top, we faced the sunset and simply watched. In a way, it was perfect. Everything seemed exactly right, and nothing was missing. I enjoyed the feeling while it lasted. "Bella?" Edward smiled, pulling me right next to him so I was looking in his emerald pools that were called eyes. "Mmhmm?" I smiled. "I love you." He whispered.

My eyes widened. Did he really just say that? What was I supposed to do? I had no idea if I felt that way, I was too busy basking in my perfect feeling of perfect. Edward noticed my hesitance. "I know you might not feel that way, and I've fallen for you really quickly, but it's true. I just wanted you to know that." He said quickly. I smiled at him, and then leaped in for the kiss. When I pulled away, "I love you." Then more kissing.

The weird thing is, I meant it.

"No, no, no!" I shouted at one of the stage movers. "That goes on the _left_ side of the stage!" I hissed. Wasn't the stage director supposed to be here? This was definitely NOT the assistant managers job. Thus, I was getting very stressed and cranky. Cranky Bella is not a very nice Bella. "You! Don't put that there!" If I had any idea how stressful it was to organize _Romeo and Juliet_, I never would have taken this job. But it would be worth it. At least that's what I kept telling myself. It was my last memory of Aiden, and anything _Romeo_ or _Juliet_, happened to put a smile on my face, because it was the last truly happy memory I have of him. Edward understood this of course, because he's mister magic with all his understandings of what goes on in my crowded head of thoughts.

Since we had arrived back yesterday, it was all work for me. I haven't had a break from thinking about this show since I stepped off the plane. My phone had been ringing nonstop, mostly business calls. And after staying up until two am yesterday working on show preparations last night at the theater, I was exhausted. Plus, I had a long flight yesterday and then had to work my butt off. So here I am, running on three hours of sleep, I'm cranky, and can't get the damn stage coordinators to do their job right. I am surprised I am not in tears.

My phone rang again and I groaned. What was it now? An actor was sick? The maestro's mother had passed away and couldn't come to direct the orchestra?

I picked it up, not even looking at the caller id, a new habit of mine. Usually because I'm too exhausted to bother to see who's calling me. "Hello?" I tried to put on the best business tone I could. "Hello." Edward said on the other end of the line. I had no idea what to say. "You need some sleep. How many hours did you get last night?" he asked. This man knew me too well. "Three." I answered nondescript. "Bella." Edward scolded. "I can't help it. _Romeo and Juliet_ won't let me sleep until the curtain opens." I snapped back. Not meaning to get angry, but I was extremely tired. "Well when it does you're going home and sleeping for a good two days." Edward said, humor in his voice. I didn't return it. I was distracted with the man setting two swords down in the wrong place. "Hey! NOT THERE!" I almost screamed. "You're busy. I'll let you go. Get some sleep. Love you. Bye." Edward said quickly then hung up the phone. I must of scared him.

When I got home, I literally fell on the couch and didn't get up until my phone woke me up at six…in the morning. "What?" I groaned slightly dramatic. I wanted more sleep, good thing I had a comfy couch. "We're getting you ready for the premiere at 3:30 this afternoon okay?" Alice said. I was outraged. "YOU WOKE ME UP TO TELL ME WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE ME OVER!!!!" I screamed into the phone. But I gave up, sleep was calling for me, so my screaming came out more as dramatic talking.

"That and Edwards going to be at your door in about two minutes. Wanted to make sure you looked presentable for that." She said, giggling. I sat up immediately. "Why is he coming over?" I asked. "I don't know. Ask him." I hung up the phone. I ran into my bedroom, sudden energy taking over. I threw on some new clothes, casual comfy clothes, but at least they were clean. And I brushed my teeth before I heard a knock on the door. I ran to answer it.

Sure enough, there stood the amazing man I got to call my boyfriend. "What did I tell you about sleeping?" he asked, walking in the door. "I…um…uh…well…I was." I said, stuttering the whole time "Did I wake you up?" he sounded concerned now. "Nah, that was Alice warning me that you were coming over." I eyed something in his hand. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to it. A smile flickered across his face. "Breakfast." He said, handing it to me. "And why did you need to bring me breakfast so early in the morning?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged. "I have to get to work in about an hour, and I wanted to make sure you got it." Edward said quietly.

I laughed lightly. "You didn't need to bring me breakfast." I said, putting in on my coffee table and sitting down on the couch. He sat next to me. "Yes I did. I wanted to make sure you at least had something to eat today. That's why you're going to eat while I'm here. So you actually eat it." He said, grabbing the white box and giving it to me. "Edward, I really don't have time…" I started. "No. I don't want to hear it. Eat. I know that you aren't going to be eating much else today, so eat." He ordered. "Edward…" I tried complaining, but he opened the box and shoved a pastry in my mouth. "Eat." He ordered again.

Why was Edward so amazing? He brought me breakfast so I actually had food in me and didn't pass out today or something. There were multiple pastries in the box, and he ordered me to eat them all. So I did, and they tasted pretty good. I don't think I ate much yesterday either. When I was done, I was finally full. "Thank you." I smiled, kissing his cheek. He carefully pulled me in for an actual kiss. One that met his standards.

Ever since I'd told him about Aiden, he'd always been more careful about my sensitivity to physical contact, or anything he said that would set me off. And it made me love him even more. So there I was, loving someone who I wasn't sure was alive or not. And I was falling in love with Edward. I needed to get my head in place.

My day was pretty hectic, but it wasn't nearly as bad as yesterday surprisingly. Maybe it was because I wasn't so upset or cranky today. When I got back, Alice was waiting for me. Her beauty salon had taken over my apartment. My dress, a sparkly dark purple dress was put over my head. And to my despise, heels. If I died tonight, I would make sure to haunt Alice.

Anyway, when I was at the theatre, my little group of Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward had all shown up. However, I didn't have much time to talk to them, I think I only got to wave at them and then go help an actor fix his hat. Why I was doing these things I had no idea. But the show really was amazing. It made me just as excited as when I had seen it with Aiden. I even remembered his voice when the parts came when he would be whispering the lines to me.

It was the happiest I'd felt since that night.

After the show, I didn't have anything to do thankfully. I could have gone home if I wanted to. So I was walking backstage, and through one of the hallways to the offices to get my coat when I heard a quiet voice behind me. "Bella?"

**Ooh, first cliffy! I know Edward and Bella's relationship is moving really fast. And I know I'm updating twice in the same day *innocent giggle.* But I am really liking this story. Plus now you know who **_**him**_** is. I'm probably going to go type up the next chapter right now, just because I'm so hooked on this part. And I'm assuming this will be a slightly short story. But it's my first fanfic, so that entitles me to practice here. But there will be more chapters than the next few or so. The story has to last longer than that! Also, the Paris trip was short because I wanted this to speed up. Oh and I'm a bad person because I didn't include my Green Day stuff…it's coming!!! I KEEP FORGETTING!!!! Sorry…Goodbye!**


	5. When The World Comes Down

I turned around and gasped. I backed up against the wall as he moved closer. "Bella." He breathed, stepping more into the light. I couldn't talk, I couldn't breathe. He reached out and touched my cheek. What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be six feet under or something!

"Wh…what are you…d…doing here?" I choked. "Do you not want me to be?" he sounded disappointed. "Stay." I said, now reaching out and grabbing his shoulders. "Don't leave." I choked again, a tear sliding down my cheek. Why did I have to be crying so much. If this was dream, I didn't want it to end. He was finally back, I had him here.

"I won't leave, never again my Bella." He whispered, pulling me closer and burying his face in my hair. He smelled the same but he looked a little different. He was still my Aiden. And he was where he belonged.

"Bella where are you?" I heard a voice call down the hallway. Aiden looked up and smiled. "Alice!" he laughed, releasing me to hug one of his long lost friends. Alice squealed louder than she usually does. "AAAAIIIDDDEEEENNN!!!!!" she yelled, tossing her arms around him. I laughed. It was classic Alice and Aiden bonding. Aiden released her and went back to me. He wrapped his arms around me again, and I felt complete.

Aiden kissed the top of my head as Alice disappeared. I was suddenly reminded of the one person waiting for me in the lobby. "No." I choked, burying my face in Aidens shirt. I belonged to two different people all of a sudden. I was in love with two different people.

"Oh Aiden!" I choked, tears running down my cheeks. "Bella what's wrong?" he asked frantically, his British accent ringing. It only reminded me further and made me cry more. He wiped my tears away, just like he used to. "Bella don't cry darling. Don't cry. I'm back! You see? I'm not leaving my Bella." He said, trying to get me to stop. His words only hurt more. Sooner or later I was going to have to decide.

New love? Or lost love?

I heard Alice come back around the corner. "Erm Bella?" she asked, aware of my tears. "You need to get yourself together and go in the lobby. As for you…" she pointed at Aiden. "You need to get out of here." She said. "Why?" Aiden asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He knew something was up. My crying had stopped as guilt took over me. "Later…Aiden. I'll explain it later." I said, pulling away from him. Aiden tried to stop me but I ran away, in heels, before he could catch me. I successfully made it to the lobby again. I spotted everyone in the corner, mostly talking. However, Edward had an insanely dark look on his face. One that almost made me turn and run back to Alice and Aiden.

Instead, I slowly walked over and glanced at Edward. "It was a lovely show." He said gravely. I could tell he was trying to be happy, but Alice had told him. He'd have no other reason to be this dark unless Alice had told him. I understood why Edward was so mad, but I couldn't get over my happiness right now.

Edward took me out to his car, "Where are we going?" I asked after getting in. The others had obviously noticed something was up, and Aiden and Alice had disappeared. "My apartment. Please tell me you'll stay there." He said, more like a demand. "Edward…I need to go home." I said calmly. Well, as calmly as I could manage. I was so filled with guilt that nothing could stop my voice shaking. "Then I'm staying there." He said darkly. "Edward…" I started. "Why did he have to come back?" Edward narrowed his eyes that were still fixated on the road. "Why are you so mad about it?" I asked, now a little angry. "Because he's going to take you away. And I'm too selfish to let you go." Edward said quickly. He didn't want to admit that.

"Edward…" I whispered, my voice softer. "That might not happen." I said. It was the truth, it depended on how I felt once I realized who the right choice was. Or at least what my head told me to do compared to my heart.

"Really? Or are you just saying that so I don't lose my temper." It was already too late for that. I could tell how agitated he was. "Give me a while to talk to him." I said.

"Bella, you're my girlfriend. You expect me to feel okay with you just going about 'talking' to your ex-boyfriend who left you and you thought was dead?" Well when he put it that way it sounded terrible.

"Edward just trust me okay? I'm not going to pull anything. I just have a lot to talk about with him. Please?" I pouted a little. "I want to meet him first." Was all Edward answered.

Once we were at my apartment, I recognized Alice's car. We walked up to my door in silence, and I opened the door in silence. "Bella?" I heard Aidens voice running to the door. He saw me, then Edward. "Bella?" his voice squeaked a little. I blushed out of guilty embarrassment. Edward was glaring at Aiden, and he had a protective arm around me. A gesture that almost screamed, "Back off."

We stood there awkwardly until Alice cut in. "Aiden this is Edward. Edward, Aiden." She calmly introduced them. Edward didn't remove his arm, he merely nodded at Aiden. "Is there something I should know?" Aiden asked slowly, his gaze focused on Edward. He looked scared.

"Only if you promise not to kill me." I choked. The guilt was overwhelming. "Bella don't talk like that." Aiden said, moving closer to me. Edwards automatic reaction was to tighten his grip on me. I pried Edwards fingers from my waist. "Stop it." I said, pushing Edward away a little. Edward backed off but still stayed close. I walked closer to Aiden. "While you were gone…I gave up. But Edward helped me start moving on…and…" I couldn't finish it. The guilty tears streamed down my face. Aiden pulled me into his arms, and tried wiping my tears away. Some habits never die.

"Bella I'm not mad. I understand if you moved on…" he said quietly. "That's the problem! I'm in love with both of you!" I murmured angrily. I was upset with myself. Either way I was going to hurt one incredibly amazing man. "Maybe if I explain what's been going on for the past few years it will help." Aiden offered, getting straight to the point. I nodded and he moved me to the couch. Edward sat on my other side.

However, Aiden didn't get a chance to start explaining. I heard my stereo blasting from my bedroom. "Alice what the heck?" I asked, running into my room. She was standing covering her ears and trying to turn the volume down. I suddenly recognized the song. "Wake Me Up When September Ends." I whispered to myself. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "Well, September is over. And I'm back. You can wake up now." Aiden pressed his lips into my neck. I heard a growl from behind him. "Take your hands off of her." Edward growled. "You know what, she was my girlfriend until something happened that I tried to protect her from. And what have you done? Simply stand in as a replacement boyfriend?" That set me off.

"Aiden don't say that. He was not a replacement boyfriend. You left and I tried to move on. Edward understood me and I fell for him. Don't say that." I snapped. Edward took me away from Aiden and put his hands on my shoulders. "You left her to protect her? Well if you mean protect by ruin her life then sure. You protected her real well." He growled. "Edward!" I shrieked, turning around to look at him. "If he left to protect me from something, he probably had a good reason for it…"

"STOP IT!" Alice yelled. All three of us looked at her. "Before this turns into a really bad fight, we're all tired. We should all go to bed. So Edward, get out of here. I'm staying with Bella, and Aiden, you should leave too." She said, now that she had our attention. Alice made sense and I pulled away from Edward to stand next to her. "Aiden do you have a place to stay?" I asked sincerely. If he didn't have anywhere else, I wouldn't make him stay outside. "He's not staying with you Bella." Edward said automatically.

"I'll get a room or something. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." Aiden said, glaring at Edward. I smiled at Aiden and bid them both good bye. Edward kissed my cheek, soon followed by Aiden. And before I knew it, they were gone.

"Alice…NO!" I screamed as the pixie threw a pillow at me. We had just woken up, and I had completely forgotten about Edward and Aiden. So there I was, having an immature pillow fight with my best friend.

But my phone rang. Why does the phone ringing always ruin my fun? I picked it up quickly, "Hello?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Edward said on the other end. "Fine…Alice and I just…um…never mind." I said as Alice and I started laughing hysterically.

"Bella…" Edward complained. "What?" I asked, confused as to why he was complaining. "Please tell me you aren't going to go talk to him today." I could almost see him pouting.

Then the door buzzed. Alice let someone up. And within two seconds, Aiden was there. "Um…yes?" I was a little distracted at Aidens presence. "I'll…call you back okay?" I said into the phone, then hung up.

"Bella." Aiden greeted me, kissing my cheek. "Hi." I said quietly. "Bella, I know Edward will kill me for leaving you alone. But I have to go." Alice called, a bright smile on her face. It was true, Edward was probably going to have a big fit over it. But he could suffer, because at that moment, I needed Aiden.

As soon as the door was closed, I pulled Aiden down to me. Now there were a few things wrong with this. One, I had a boyfriend. Two, we were in my bedroom and this could escalate to something I would regret. And three, I felt like the old Bella was taking over. The one that clung to people so much, she broke when they left.

However I didn't care. So for the next hour or so, I belonged to Aiden.

I heard a violent knock on the door and I leaped up, happy Aiden and I hadn't gotten carried away. I opened it and was met by a fuming Edward, followed by a guilty looking Alice. "I can't believe you left him alone with her." Edward growled, taking my hand and looking me in the eyes. "You talked. As long as you only talked I will not be angry." Edward said, I heard venom in his voice. Aiden appeared then. "Talk...sure." he laughed, receiving an even worse glare from Edward. "Bella? Did you hook up?" he asked, turning his gaze on me.

I couldn't lie to him. I'd hate myself if I did that. "Um…uh….I'm sorry!" I felt tears erupting. Edward pushed me away a little and tried to attack Aiden. "Stop it!" I screamed, grabbing him. It didn't do much good, but he stopped. "I…Edward let me explain." I said, trying to get him to look at me. But he was only concerned with hurting Aiden. "I'm not mad at you Bella. I'm mad at _him_ for not being six feet under by now!" Edward roared. I jumped back, a little scared by his tone. Edward took it as an opportunity. He leaped at Aiden and threw a punch at him.

"Eddie!" someone boomed from the doorway. Jasper and Emmett ran in the room and threw Edward off of Aiden. Rosalie followed in behind them.

"What were you thinking Eddie?" Emmett scowled, hitting his brother on the head. Edward was trying to struggle against his brothers. He calmed down for a moment, "Bella. We need to talk. Now." Edward said relatively settle. I nodded. And Emmett and Jasper hesitantly put Edward down. He grabbed my hand forcefully and dragged me out of the room. I heard one comment from either Jasper or Emmett, "You're screwed."

I got in Edwards car quietly, trying to hold back the tears that wanted to pour down my face. I couldn't believe Edward would get so worked up over this. "I'm going to let you explain." Edward said, an edge to his voice. As if he wanted nothing more than to yell at me.

"I…Aiden came over. And I don't know what happened. I put myself in my old shoes. I was the old Bella, and the old Bella was crazy about Aiden." I said as my terrible explanation. "And who is the new Bella crazy about?" Edward asked, glaring at the road in front of him. We were basically just driving around. "Aiden and Edward." I said quietly. It was true. I was crazy about both of them. But mostly Edward. Aiden seemed to have changed in some way, and I didn't know him yet.

We pulled up to a building, a very expensive looking building. Edward got out of the car and I followed. "Where are we?" I murmured. "My apartment." He said opening a door after we went through many hallways. I nodded and followed him inside.

It was expensive. I was afraid to even breathe. Edward sat down on a black leather couch and stared out the window. It gave a perfect view of the city.

I sat next to him and looked down at my hands. "I get it Bella. You still love him. But you have to choose." Edward said, choking a bit on the last statement. "And I know, we haven't been dating for a long time at all. But I can only tell you I'd be the right choice. I know what I'm capable of, and that is giving you a happy life. I love you, a lot." He said, not taking his eyes off the window. I reached out and took his hand. "I love you too. But I don't know who Aiden is anymore. He might of changed, he might not have. I need to know where he's been, why he left, and if he's changed to the point where he isn't the Aiden I love." I said quietly. "I just need time." I added.

"If time is what you need, I'll be here when you need me. But you come to me, because I can't handle being around him. I'm waiting for you." Edward murmured. That touched me. He was waiting for me. Maybe Edward wasn't such a bad choice, but I needed Aiden at the same time. I would get to the bottom of all of this Aiden stuff.

I left Edwards apartment and walked home. He offered to give me a ride, but I refused. I needed time to think anyway.

I did stop at a CD store. When I walked in, I grabbed a random pair of headphones and put them on. Of course, "Wake Me Up When September Ends." I listened for a while.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

How true that really was. He left a few years ago, and the summers passed. I cried my eyes out of innocence. And now he's back, after September. I picked out one last significant verse.

_As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends_

Why did this song have to be so true! I took the headphones off and practically ran out of the store. I felt my tears running down my face again.

When I got home, Aiden was the only one there. He got up as soon and I walked in the door and opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "I need time to myself." I choked slightly. "Bella…please. Just let me explain this and then I'll leave you alone." So I sat down and let Aiden tell his story.

**Bad, I know. Sorry. More explanations next chapter which I'm uploading directly after this one.**


	6. Move Along

**So this chapter is in a new POV, sorry about typos and such. I'm too lazy to go through and make sure I typed everything right. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Aiden POV

I didn't want to leave Bella. She was my pride and joy, and I wanted nothing more than to give her what she deserved. And leaving her when I knew she was so dependent on me was definitely what an angel like Bella deserved. If I wasn't being forced to leave the love of my life, I would have purposed. That ring has been lingering in my pocket too long and I eventually just made it into a ring so that way the next time I saw her (which I made sure would happen), I could beg her to take me back and seal the deal.

Of course, I was not expecting to come back and find her with a new boyfriend. He seemed too vicious for my Bella. He was too overprotective even, and I thought I guarded her too much.

But it was what Bella had chosen, and all those thoughts of begging and pleading with her had vanished. For some insane reason, she seemed content and happy. But coming back only screwed things up for her. I was now making her choose. Maybe it would be better if I was six feet under by now.

If you're wondering how this all started, it was with my best friend in the entire world, Jacob Black. He was an entertaining guy, and fun to be around. But he made a few bad choices and got his girlfriend killed because of it. Then I got into this insane situation and they were going after my Bella if I didn't do what they said. So I left, with little to no explanation of where I was.

Jacob and I have been friends for our entire lives. I think we were friends when we were inside our mothers. However, we were born into completely different worlds. Jacob was a sports freak, always switching what teams he supported and such. And I was interested in studying. So when we were about three years old, Jacob and I kept in touch when my parents decided to live in England. Our mothers were friends so they thought it was cute when we called each other and talked about some little kid show everyday. Anyway, I picked up the British accent and soon returned to America when I was eighteen.

Jacob and I got into a lot of trouble then. Which I got out of, but fell into anyway. Jacob disappeared for a while. I didn't hear from him and neither did his family. This was around the time I started dating Bella, and when I thought less and less of my best friend. When one day, about a week before I left my angel, I got a call from Jacob.

He told me he'd borrowed money from some man in New York City. Jacob was unable to pay it and was now doing dirty work for the guy. Dirty work as in, chasing after people when they didn't pay this guy back. Jacob had refused to run after his girlfriends brother (who was somehow connected) and the man sent some other guy to kill his girlfriend. So now they were going to kill Jacob if he didn't get help. And I being the friend I was, agreed.

I'm sure you can fill in the rest. Now I sit here having sinned so many times where I feel guilty with every breath I take. Jacob is still in New York, no longer needing me. He's considered killing himself because of this. Somehow, I got out of it. I convinced the man causing this to just let me go home. Maybe he decided my guilt was enough punishment for not doing anything. And I've decided there is no way I deserve my Bella.

She doesn't need someone who's sinned so many times that it's like poisoning her every time he touches her. We were perfect together, but now she just doesn't deserve this.

I'd explained it as best I could to her, leaving out any gory details. Bella grabbed the chain on my neck with the ring. Crap, I hadn't told her about that. "What is this?" she asked, eyeing the ring. "Nothing." I said quietly, trying to pull away. Bella crawled into my lap anyway. Why couldn't she just understand that something as good and pure as her cannot be sitting in the lap of some _thing_ that's hurt innocent people?

"Bella please get off." I choked, as much as I hated to say those words. "Aiden you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I know you're guilty, but I understand it." She said. How could she be so confident in that? "Bella, you don't. I'm not proud of what I've done, and you shouldn't be either." I said as she picked the ring up and played with it.

"Aiden I'm not proud of you at all. I'm disappointed that you had to do that. But you did it because you care about this Jacob guy. I understand that. So stop being guilty. Because none of this is affecting my decision right now. You're still the old Aiden." She said. "But you aren't the same Bella." I whispered, instantly regretting those words.

"What are you talking about?" her eyes narrowed as she stared at my face. "The old Bella wouldn't have moved on." I said quietly. I was upset about it, even though I had no right. Man, I was screwing this up. "I did wait Aiden. I waited a few years to move on until Edward somehow came into my life and accepted how broken I was. I haven't felt this complete in the two or so years you've been gone." She snapped at me. "I'm sorry." I ended the argument before it started.

Bella passed it off and played with the ring again. "Are you going to tell me what the ring is for?" she whispered softly, not looking in my eyes. "I'll give you one hint." I almost laughed, grabbing her left hand and placing the ring over the tip of her ring finger.

A euphoric smile spread across Bella's face. "Are you serious?" she said excitedly, pushing it all the way onto her finger. I couldn't help the grin that came on my face. I'd waited so long to see that ring on her finger, to see her smiling like that. It made me melt, and almost forget about everything I'd done. Like it was in the past and the only Bella knew was an innocent Aiden who'd never committed a crime in his life. "Will you marry me." I murmured, resting my forehead against hers. Bella's smile disappeared suddenly. Her face was blank, and no matter how many times I tried, and no matter how close I looked, there was nothing there written on her expressions.

"Bella?" I murmured, staring into here eyes. She was staring at her hand. "I…I…don't know Aiden." She said slowly. "Edward." Was all she choked out. I understood that. She needed to decide.

I pushed her off of me. "Bella. You need time to think. Call Alice when you're ready to talk to me." And I sped out of her apartment faster than I've ever ran before.

Edward POV

"No no no." I said to Emmett on the phone. "He didn't." I almost shouted. I put my hand on my face as if to block out all the angry thoughts running through my head. "Yep, she came to Rose's apartment and started crying her eyes out." Emmett said.

I was going to murder Aiden. I was going to make sure I picked him apart piece by piece and then burn him until the only thing left was his ashes that I'd probably try chemically disintegrating.

"Why didn't she call me?" I growled into the phone. "Dude, you told her not to until she was ready with her decision didn't you?" Emmett probably had that stupid 'I'm right for once and you're wrong' look written on his face. I wanted to smack it off.

"That doesn't count. She needs me. Now. I'm coming over." I said, hanging up and not giving Emmett a chance to stop me. I got to my car in a blur and arrived at Rosalie's apartment in a blur. Everything was blurry. The only clear thing I could see was Bella. I wasn't mad anymore, I just needed to make sure she was okay. I needed to know she was happy, and this Aiden idiot wasn't helping with that situation. I sprinted upstairs and ran inside, happy the door was unlocked. "Bella?" I called, I heard sniffles from the living room and I ran in. Emmett was leaning against the wall, carefully watching her, and Rosalie was holding Bella on the couch as she cried.

I couldn't watch it, but I walked over to Rose and pushed her off Bella. Bella looked up at me and made some sort of effort to stop crying. I chuckled at her and pulled her into my arms. I didn't care why she was crying, I didn't care if all she needed to do was cry. But I had to make it stop. I couldn't stand it knowing she was upset, especially if it was because I was making her make a decision. Rosalie and Emmett had left the room, leaving me saying things I had know idea I would say.

"Bella please, you don't have to choose. We can always resort to polygamy and you can have two husbands if that helps. Just be happy Bella, I'll take you to France again and you can live there and we can eat chicken and snails all day. You don't have to choose Bella." I kept saying random things.

While my face was resting on the top of her head, I realized she was laughing now. "Edward Cullen what is wrong with you?" she laughed. Mood swings much?

I stuttered with my mouth open, completely unsure of what to say. "Just…be…happy?" I said, my rant coming to a close. Bella was sitting there, laughing at me.

I frowned at her. "Stop laughing. I'll leave." Her laughing disappeared as soon as it had arrived. "Sorry." She smirked. I looked away from her, knowing what exactly I had to say. "What are you going to tell him?" I asked, afraid of the answer. _Please Bella, just forget about that idiot. I will never leave you, I can't leave you. Don't leave me._ Thoughts rang through my head.

Bella touched my cheek and made me look at her. "If you think I'm stupid enough to say yes to someone who left me for about three years and then came back and expects me to marry him…well…maybe I should choose him." She said, humor behind her words.

I knew what that meant. "So…you're choosing me." "For now. Aiden's changed, but he's going to think I don't love him anymore for the wrong reasons. So we'll have to work on that…" she said. I grinned, this was exactly what I wanted. More time to convince her I loved her more and I always would. I grabbed Bella's chin and kissed her softly, making sure every ounce of my happiness was drowned in her.

"DUDE I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO MAKES OUT ON ROSIES COUCH!!!!!" Emmett boomed suddenly. I turned around to see a frowning Emmett and a giggling Rosalie behind him. "Emmett relax. We'll just have to show them how it's done." Rosalie grabbed my brother suddenly and started ravishing him. "Eww." I murmured. Bella took my hand and got up. "We'll just leave then…" she said, almost running to the door.

I don't think they heard us.

"Bella. Get in my car now." I ordered, pointing to my car that happened to be next to her dingy old truck. "No. We're going to my apartment." Bella pouted. "But would if he's there?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Then we'll kick him out." She argued.

Why were we having this argument? "The only reason we'd be going to your place is to get all your stuff so you can move in with me." I told her, smirking. "Oh so just because I'm choosing you we have to live together?" she frowned. This was too easy, Bella refused to lose this argument. "Fine Bella. I'll just go home and you can be with him." I smiled, walking over to my car. "WAIT!" she shrieked, running over to the passenger side of my car. I laughed and got in the car.

Bella didn't realize I was completely kidding until we were right outside my apartment. "You play dirty." She pouted. "No my Bella. I'm actually quite a clean person. I just don't play fair." I laughed. I couldn't help it, she was too adorable when she was mad about ridiculous situations. Bella grumbled all the way up to my apartment. We went inside and she looked out the window. It was getting dark out. "Is that why you wanted to go back to your apartment?" I asked, suddenly putting two and two together.

She probably thought I wanted to get into her pants. But Bella shook her head and continued staring out the large sky view. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I always felt better when she was with me, like I was protecting the one thing I had to keep safe. Apparently I was doing a good job of it because she leaned against me, reaching up to run a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry you've been put through so much." I murmured to her, kissing her neck. "It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault. It's just how it happened." She said quietly.

"Bella?" I whispered against her neck. I don't know why exactly I asked her this, but I did anyway.

"If it had been me asking for your hand…would you have said yes?"

**Slight cliffy….anyway, sorry this is moving fast. But I'm impatient. And this is my first fanfic, so I'm getting practice. **


	7. 11:11 pm

**I have no idea where this story is going next, Aiden is disappearing for a while. But he shall return! I might need him later anyway…but otherwise, I don't know what to do. Perhaps someone of Edwards past? Well we'll see as I write this chapter….**

Bella POV

I stood there slightly in shock. Did he really just ask me that? "Um…I don't know." I murmured, a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. Edward merely sighed, suddenly throwing me over his back. "PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed. "Nope. You're staying here for the night." He told me, walking into his bedroom. Edward threw me down then crawled on top of me.

"Edward…" I warned, I seriously had enough drama today, and I wasn't going to end it with Edward all over me.

"Shh, Bella just go to sleep." He whispered, kissing my neck. "I can't go to sleep if you're doing that!" I murmured, although I had no reason to be using a quiet voice.

"Doing what?" he said against my neck. I could picture him clearly, smiling and flashing his glowing white teeth.

"That!" I hissed, trying to push him off. But Edward wouldn't have it. He simply grabbed my hands playfully and placed them above my head, and held them there.

"My dear Bella, I have no idea what you're talking about." He smiled, complete humor in his voice. I tried struggling against grip.

"Edward stop." I said simply. Apparently, something in my voice made him react. Before I knew it, Edward had flipped us around so I was laying across his chest. "Sorry." He murmured, wrapping me in his arms.

I think I fell asleep sometime after that, but I can't be sure. All I know is that I woke up to an empty bed that was full of Edwards scent. I was too lazy to open my eyes and I felt around to try and find Edward. However, I found the end of the bed and fell off, hitting my head on the nightstand. "Good morning to you too." I growled at the night stand.

I got up and lazily walked through Edwards apartment and found him in the kitchen making something that smelled incredibly amazing. "Food…" I moaned.

Edward laughed and turned around, he laughed harder. "I know I slept in the same room as you in France but you've never looked this…ridiculous." He smirked, placing a plate on the table. I shrugged. "Get used to it. When I have bad days, this is the result." I snapped at him, my head still sore from the fall. "Get up on the wrong side of the bed?" he asked as I sat down and stuffed some eggs into my mouth. They tasted absolutely amazing.

I moaned in response. "You even cook." I smiled as I wiped my mouth. Edward sat down across from me and touched my cheek.

"The Food Network taught me a few things. Usually I just go with cereal and call it a day." He murmured, observing me. I felt a blush flood my cheeks as I ate.

"Well then the Food Network did a good job." I looked down at myself then and suddenly realized I was in my clothes from yesterday. "Not good." I murmured.

Edward smiled. "You can borrow a t-shirt or something. Or I'll just drop you off at home and you can change." He said, getting up and washing my almost clean plate.

"What will the neighbors think?" I said sarcastically. Edward chuckled and returned to the table and picked me up from the chair. "Who cares?" he murmured in my ear, sending a chill up my spine.

When we did get back to my apartment, I was relieved. Aiden was gone. And so was all his marriage ideas.

Edward had taken a shower while I was asleep, which left me to take mine. I happily ran to my bathroom as I ordered Edward to stay in the living room and watch the news or something.

I took a long shower, needing the alone time, and the time to wash away all my unhappy memories of the past few days. All of the drama was taking a toll on me. And work wasn't for another two weeks. As seeing the show had gone so well that they didn't need me around while it was going on every night.

I sighed and stepped out of the shower, throwing on some clean clothes. I walked back into the living room to find Edward gone. "Edward?" I called, looking around the corner. He seemed to be missing.

"Edward?" I called again, turning around and running right into someone. I toppled backwards, but two very strong arms caught me. "Don't do that!" I hit Edwards arm. He merely laughed at me and massaged my shoulders. Edward picked me up and tossed me on the couch. "What is it with you and making me angry?" I snapped at him.

"Ah…love don't be mad. You don't see how adorable you are when you're mad." He smiled crookedly at me. My anger vanished.

Edward leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you." He hummed into my ear. What was he doing? Trying to lure me to bed again? If so, it might have worked if my phone hadn't started ringing. Why did my phone interrupt everything.

I snatched it out of my pocket and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked shakily, completely aware Edward was attempting to distract me. He ran his lips along my jaw, placing gentle kisses there. "Bells! Hey, you know Thanksgiving is coming up! I was wondering where you were going to go this year…" my father said at the other end of the phone.

I immediately tried pushing Edward out of the way. I did not need him distracting me while I talked to my father who thought I was still four years old and played with dolls.

However, Edward chuckled at me and picked me up, bringing me to the couch and continued to kiss me. "Dad I already told you I would go to Forks this year. It means less traveling for me." I tried to keep my voice steady, but Edward was putting up a fight. He kissed my free ear and began nibbling on my ear lobe. I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped.

"Um…you okay Bells?" my dad asked. Edward heard it, he began chuckling. "Yeah dad I'm fine. Could you hold on for a second?" I asked, not waiting for his answer I took the phone away and covered it with my hand. "Stop it Edward! I'm not going to let my father know my boyfriend can't keep his hands to himself. He's the chief police officer and I know for a fact he won't refrain from using a gun on you!" I scolded him.

Edward smiled victoriously, but backed away, playing with my hair. As I put the phone back to my ear, I heard a very upset dad. And that's when I realized my yelling had been slightly loud and that I was covering the wrong side of the phone.

"You're boyfriend!" my dad shrieked at the other end. I glared at Edward. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE CAN'T KEEP HIS HANDS TO HIMSELF!!!!" my dad roared.

Edwards eyes went wide, like he was remembering something. "Forks…" he murmured. "Bella! My parents live in Forks!" he started cheering like five year old girl. I groaned. "He's coming with me anyway dad…" I groaned into the phone. My dad sounded like he was going to have a heart attack. "I'll see you at Thanksgiving…" I growled, hanging up the phone. I was in no mood to let my dad ruin Edward for me.

"Bella we can go to Forks together!" Edward smiled, taking my hand. I was glaring at him, and he soon caught on. "What?" he stopped, a frown taking over his perfect face. "Oh don't give me that look _mon ange_…" he started, "You're father isn't going to kill me." Edward stated, kissing my nose. I still glared at him, earning a sigh from Edward.

"Bella, I remember your dad. Once he knows I'm Carlisle's son, he'll stop freaking out on you." Edward smiled. That eased me a little. But only a little.

"Fine." I said, leaning back in the couch. Edward leaned on me, his face inches from mine. "So what do you want to do today?" he whispered huskily.

It amazed me how he could go right from bouncing in his seat to trying to lure me to bed. "Edward…" I groaned, kissing his temple.

"Bella…" he smiled, my name rolling off his lips.

"Did I ever tell you I believe in sex _after_ marriage." I said, staring into his eyes. Edward immediately got off of me. "You mean…Aiden?" he stuttered. I shook my head. "Never."

A smile spread over Edwards lips. "Good. That makes two of us." He laughed. My mouth dropped open.

Edward has never had sex. A perfect man like him could probably land ten girls in the same night for crying out loud! Edward merely smiled at me and blushed. Wait, did I actually just see that?

Edward Cullen actually _blushed_. "Don't look at me like that." He murmured, pushing my chin up. I had an evil smile on my face. "So do we share the same beliefs, or were you really trying to lure me to bed?" I asked, moving on top of him.

Edward's blush didn't disappear. "Same beliefs." He muttered. "So why were you trying…" Edward cut me off. "To see if you actually did believe in that. I wasn't going to plain out ask you." He said. I almost sighed. He was such a gentleman. A very sneaky gentleman.

"So really, you've never had sex?" I laughed. Edward had turned about fifty shades of red by that point, and I was enjoying it to the fullest. I had discovered his weakness.

"Hmm…is that Alice at the door. Maybe I'll go get it…" Edward said, trying to push me off. But I held him down. This was far too much fun. Besides, I would know if Alice was at the door.

"Hold it. All I want is a yes or no answer." I said innocently. "I wanted a yes or no answer when I asked you if it was me asking you to marry me, if you would say yes. But I didn't get that now did I?" Edward snapped. Was it just me, or was he hotter when he was angry and blushing?

"Fine, I would have said no because I've only known you for a short amount of time. Now give me my answer." I said, pouting at him.

Edwards face went blank. "You would have said no?" he asked quietly. I groaned. "For good reasons! One day…" I stopped to kiss his pout. "One day I _will_ marry you. But really Edward, we've fallen in love so fast. I want time." I said. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist.

"But…if we know we're spending forever together…" Edwards sadness was written all over his face. I sighed and sat up, bringing him with me.

"My parents got married when they were eighteen. They didn't know each other very long and look at how that turned out. They had me and then split up. I just don't want that to happen to me." I said quietly, looking away from him. Edward took my chin and stared into my eyes. I got lost again.

"But they were eighteen. We're in our early twenties." He said. "Doesn't make a difference." I murmured, pushing his hand away.

Edward was quiet for a while. "So if I pulled out a ring right now…you would say no?" he muttered. My eyes went wide. "Please don't tell me…" I turned to look at him.

"I was going to ask you opening night. However, someone else interrupted my plans." Edward glared at the floor, obviously upset.

I moved over and sat in his lap. "Edward just give us time. I'm not doing this because I don't love you or because I plan on leaving you anytime soon. Trust me, you're stuck with me for life. But just give me some more time being your girlfriend." I said quietly, kissing his neck.

Edward looked at me then. "Do you want to see that." His hand went to his pocket. I smacked my forehead. "No. Let it be a _surprise_." I growled the word.

It was one surprise I could live with, and it obviously satisfied Edward. "You mean Ms. I-can't-stand-surprises-just-tell-me-where-we're-going, is asking me to surprise her? Ooh, this must be a touchy subject." Edward laughed. A blush flooded my cheeks.

Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek. "So no work for two weeks huh?" he smiled. "It's Sunday." My voice rang. I had two weeks off to do nothing. So that gave me…fourteen days off. I was going back two Mondays from now. Great.

"You never answered my question." Edward said. I looked up at him and frowned. "What are we doing today?" he smirked. I shrugged in response.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed my mouth. This time I knew he wasn't going to push me too far, so I gave in. It felt good letting my guard down around him. And he obviously could tell I did, as seeing he too full advantage of it.

Edward moved me under him and attacked my mouth. I swiped his bottom lip with my tongue, and he quickly granted my wish of entrance.

I'm not sure how long we sat there making out, but time was lost as I heard a knock at the door.

I groaned and pushed Edward off of me. His hair looked even more disheveled than usual, causing me to laugh. I opened the door and frowned.

"May I help you?" I asked, the tall woman smiling at me. "Yes, my name is Tanya, I'm looking for Edward…is he here by any chance?" she asked. I felt a very strong wave of jealousy take over me. I looked like a piece of trash compared to her.

She had strawberry blonde hair, tall, pale skin. Basically fit the image of a "perfect" person. "Um…yeah…uh…hang on." I said unintelligently. I turned around and called Edwards name, and he appeared almost instantly. "Edward!" Tanya smiled, and threw her arms around _my boyfriend!_

Edward patted her back and pushed her off. "Tanya. Nice to see you. Might I introduce my girlfriend Bella?" he said politely, with an inch of venom in his voice. Tanya backed up a few feet and glanced at me. "Oh." She said smoothly. "Nice to meet you _Bella._" She said.

I stood there awkwardly. "Edward I was wondering if I could talk to you…for a while in private." Tanya continued her eyes flashing to me for a short moment.

Edward looked at me hesitantly. "Of course. I was going to be leaving anyway." Edward said, his voice shaky. What the heck was going on?

Edward took my hand and ran back inside the apartment to grab his keys. "I'll be back tonight. Do not worry your pretty little head off. I'm taking you to dinner to explain this. I love you." With that, Edward was gone. I was left alone in my apartment.

I don't know what emotions flooded me. But this seemed completely unfair. Some gorgeous woman appeared at my door and took away the most perfect man I had ever held in my arms. And he just willingly took off!

I sat on my couch and couldn't stop a few tears as worst case scenarios flooded my head.

My phone rang after an hour, and I randomly picked it up, miserably muttering a "Hello?"

"Hey Bella! It's Emmett, Rose ditched me to go shopping for her moms birthday and I have these tickets for an afternoon concert." He said. I felt bad for him. "What kind of concert?" I muttered. "Whoa, Bella. You okay?" Emmett suddenly realized my miserable tone. "No." I answered.

Emmett was quiet for a moment. "Where's Edward?" he asked quietly. "With some blond girl that showed up at my door." I said angrily. Emmett cursed on the other end of the phone.

"Go put on something warm and I'll pick you up in ten minutes." Emmett said, hanging up the phone.

This added to my thoughts. Edward had a past with this _Tanya._ That much I knew.

And before I knew it, Emmett was at my door, all bundled up, making him look even bigger than he was.

"Let's go my sis-ta!" he said excitedly. "What concert are we going to?" my mood somehow influenced my his enthusiasm. "I don't know. Some rock concert. Rose and I were planning something to do last week, but she decided to ditch me last minute. And Alice would probably be crushed in the crowd." Emmett laughed.

I let out a laugh myself, I could only picture Alice getting run over easily by a mob of people, and Jasper frantically trying to save her.

For some reason, I laughed at the thought.

"So…some blond chick?" he asked as we got in the car. Way to ruin my improving mood Emmett!

I nodded as he started the car.

"Any more description?" he asked. I glared at him. "Tall. Strawberry blond. Beautiful. Happy?" I growled. "Bella don't get pissed. It was probably Tanya." He almost spit the name.

I nodded. "See you left that out didn't ya?" he laughed. I glared again. "And why is Tanya significant?" I asked, looking out the window of his gigantic jeep.

"Edwards longest and only relationship. She was pure evil. He broke up with her two years ago, hasn't gone on a date since. Well…I guess she was the only person he ever went out with." Emmett said. "She's evil?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "She took advantage of Edward way too much. She got him into a lot of trouble too sometimes. Jasper and I finally knocked enough sense into him to break up with her." Emmett explained. I nodded. "Why is she back?" I asked.

"Probably to use him again. That was the only reason she was with him anyways. And because he wouldn't get in bed with her, she cheated on him constantly. But he would always overlook it and try to find some sort of good in that bundle of evil." Emmett explained.

I nodded. "Will he leave me?" I asked, hurt coating my voice. Emmett laughed. "If he does, I'll kill him. You're the best thing to happen to him…ever! But no…I don't think he will. He loves you too much. And if you hurt my little bro, well I might just keep you myself. He deserves it for staying with that witch since high school." Emmett grinned. I couldn't help but grin back at him

Emmett made complete sense when he wanted to, and he was like the older brother I never had. "Thank Emmett. You've help a lot." I smiled.

Emmett laughed, "No problem my sista." He said.

The concert wasn't so bad when you were with Emmett. He had gotten it completely wrong. It was a country concert with some unknown band and singer. And it hurt my ears. However, Emmett made so much fun of it, it was impossible not to stay and listen to him.

However, we eventually left and got something to eat. We got pizza, and it was an incredibly nice change from the cold outdoors. Emmett was a great guy, and I could get used to spending time around him.

But the hour hit five and I realized Edward would probably be waiting at my apartment to take me out to dinner. And to explain a few things. Although I had a good idea of what was going on now.

I got home and thanked Emmett about fifty times for cheering me, then changed into some more suitable clothes.

I waited for about half an hour. Then checked my phone to see if I had any missed calls.

I didn't so I waited some more. I think I waited so long I forgot I was waiting.

The last time I checked the clock, it was about eleven. And I finally knew, Edward wasn't coming.

**Poor Bella. Two things.**

**-no offense to country lovers out there. I chose a random genre**

**-**_**mon ange**_** means "my angel" in French**

**So now you know that, I think I like the way the story is going. I especially liked how Bella got to spend some quality time with her "brother." Oui? Non? Review por favor? Whoa, you just got French AND Spanish. **


	8. Give Me Novacaine

**A/N at bottom, as seeing I have nothing to report at the moment. But knowing me, I'll make a ton of mental notes as I write this, so stop listening to me babble and read already!!!!**

Bella POV

At the current moment I hated Edward. Well, maybe not hate, but I was definitely mad at him. And it wasn't just because he blew me off. No, he just had to leave me for that _Tanya._

I almost growled at the name.

I woke up around eleven the next morning on my couch. Stupid Mondays. I got up, took my shower, and took some time for myself. I started getting pissed off again. He wasn't even calling me by two in the afternoon!

I got up off my couch and decided to stop pouting at my phone. Before I knew it, I was at the one place my train of thought was leading to. Edwards apartment.

I almost groaned as I parked. What was I doing here? I for sure seemed like some crazy stalker girlfriend now. But I was pissed off and I wanted, no, demanded answers.

So I buzzed him from below, and heard a quick, "Come on up." I carefully walked inside and found his apartment, softly knocking on the door. In a way, it was the calm before the storm.

He opened the door quickly, and I noticed something as I walked in. He was frantically putting clothes on. "Crap, I'm late." Edward was muttering, putting his usual attire on. "Late for what?" I asked, my tone sharp.

Edward pivoted around and his eyes went wide. "Bella…" he stopped, dropping his tie on the floor.

He advanced towards me, but I put a hand up. Despite the fact I wanted nothing more than to throw my arms around him and spend hours upon hours on his couch with him.

Great, I was transforming into a hormonal teenager again.

Edward looked at me carefully, but backed away. "I'm so sorry I didn't…" I stopped him. "Why?" I asked. That was all I wanted to know anyway. There was no chance I would win this fight if he started apologizing to no end.

Edward buried his face in his hands and breathed deeply. "Bella I don't have time for this." He murmured, resuming his dressing.

"Oh, you don't have time to explain anything to me, but you have time to leave me to talk to _Tanya_." I emphasized the name.

Someone walked around the corner. And it was all I needed to see. I resisted the urge to slap Edward and run away. But I just did the second part. I got in my truck, and sped away to who knows where. Before I knew it, I was at the edge of Seattle.

Tears gently ran down my face as I turned my phone off. I didn't need anyone calling and finding me like this.

Why did he have to do that? What had I really done to deserve such a heart break?

Oh right, maybe it had something to do with Aiden.

Okay world, I learned my lesson! Are you happy? Of course the world wasn't happy, the world was never happy. So I leaned on my steering wheel and just let the tears pour out. I hated my life at the moment. And then I looked at the pictures I kept on my dashboard. One caught my memory.

_"No no no!" I cried. Angela put an arm around me. "Bella, it isn't going to kill you!" she laughed, getting out of the car. Thank goodness Angela was such a good friend, taking me to the dance with her and Ben. _

_"Angela, seriously, why couldn't I just stay home?" I asked, pouting. "Listen Bella, every guy is going to be cracking their necks when they see you. So stop pouting and hurry up!" I glared at Ben who was laughing behind me._

_Prom. Eww. Never make me say that word again. I hate dancing, I hate being here. I. Hate. It._

_So I stood in the corner, waiting for it to pass over. Somehow, I had convinced my beloved friends to let me get a not so attention-grabbing dress. So I didn't stand out._

_But then I saw a familiar face, one I was actually glad to see. "Jacob!" I shrieked. He came over and hugged me, like he always did. _

_"Bella…is at prom?" he asked sarcastically. I swatted his arm, even though it did me more damage than him. "Blame them!" I pointed to Angela and Jessica swaying in the middle of the dance floor. Jacob laughed and grabbed me as a slow song came on._

_"May I have this dance?" he asked smoothly. "Jacob…" I groaned. _

_He merely laughed and hoisted me up, so my feet weren't even touching the ground. He twirled me around in a circle effortlessly, and much like I was five. "Thanks Jake…" I growled as he put me down._

_Jacob smirked and flicked my nose. "Wanna get a picture?" he asked, grabbing my hand. _

_So I did, and I promised myself I would keep it. My memory of the boy who made Isabella Swan dance._

My breathing stopped for a moment. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob.

JACOB!

Aiden. Jacob. Aiden. Jacob. The two names mixed together. Maybe it was another Jacob, but the last I had heard, my Jacob disappeared. "No." I murmured, my smile faded from my reminiscing.

I marched into my apartment and dialed the familiar number. Even if I hadn't dialed it in over five years. "Hello?" an old raspy voice said at the other end of the phone.

"Hey Billy! It's Bella. Um…by any chance is Jacob there?" I asked quietly. "Erm, no Bella. He hasn't came back since he finished high school." I almost started crying at the pain in his voice. "Oh." I murmured.

From that point on, Billy caught me up on how things were going in Forks and La Push. A way to "prepare" me for the people…and weather. Apparently they had been getting some early winter storms. But Billy wished me a safe trip, and hoped I might stop by when I got to Forks. That depended.

My suspicions were almost confirmed, maybe I would call Aiden just to make sure.

Around midnight, I heard a faint knocking on the door. Who was bugging me this late? I wasn't really trying to sleep, more like laying down and thinking about my old friends who had gone off to who knows where.

So I got up, and smoothed my hair out as if it would help, and answered the door. The person there almost made me jump.

"Bella!" he smiled, all too familiar. I stuttered slightly. "Jake…?"

He wrapped his monster arms around me and almost broke me in half. "Wh…what are you doing here?" I asked as he set me down, and walked in. I scoffed at him and he merely laughed. "Visiting." He smirked. "At midnight?" I asked, closing the door.

"Sure." He said, plopping down on my couch. "Jake…why are you here?" I asked. "On a 'mission.'" He wouldn't wipe his dumb grin off his face.

"So I've heard." I said, tapping my foot as I stood in front of him. "Aiden?" he asked.

I merely nodded. "Don't get me wrong Bella. I was happy you were with Aiden. But I've just gotten you and him in a lot of trouble and…well…_he_ sent me to do something I really don't want to do." Jake murmured.

"What's that?" I asked, confused. Jacob stayed silent for a few minutes, then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a very sharp knife. "Jacob no." I said quietly.

I knew what was going to happen. I was going to die because of money. Not something I had in mind.

I could see the pain in Jacobs eyes. "I don't want to Bella…" he murmured, a tear running down his face. "Then don't" I murmured. But Jacob ran towards me anyways.

I was pinned beneath him, and there was nothing I could do. What had I really done to the world to get this?

"Bella…I don't want to." He said again, his weight crushing me. I couldn't stop the few tears that escaped.

"I'm sorry Jacob." I murmured.

My world went black.

Edward POV

Five minutes. Five minutes and I could rush to Bella and beg for her forgiveness. I hadn't slept with Tanya, she knew me better than that. But did Tanya just have to come out dressed like that.

She was only doing it because I told her she looked hot in my clothes when we were in our senior year. But in front of Bella? Tanya knew better than that. In fact, she knew too well, that Bella would freak out. Maybe even break up with me. But I wouldn't let that happen.

So after my shift ended at 11:45, I rushed to Bella's apartment. And for some weird reason, the door was open…which was oddly strange. I walked inside and found Bella's apartment door.

Before I knocked, I listened, and what I heard made me break down the door. I ran in to find some idiot on top of my Bella. "Get off!" I yelled, running to him and forcing him off of her. I gasped as I saw a trail of blood run down her neck. It was a tiny cut, but she passed out anyways. Note to self: Bella + Blood = not good.

I fought off the large man, although it was merely impossible, but I somehow got him on the ground, in enough pain to make him not fight back.

Bella POV

I woke up dizzily. And not a good dizzy either. I groaned as soon as I realized I was still alive. Wasn't I supposed to be dead? All I remember is seeing blood…wait, that explained it. I pass out at the mention of blood.

So I sat up and looked around. Anger raged through me as I realized where I was. Stupid Edward. Just had to come to my rescue and stick me in his apartment. Mondays really did suck, and Tuesdays were getting on my bad side as well. I groaned and got out, still a little dizzy.

As soon as I entered the hallway, I knew what he was doing. Cooking. I walked in and glared at him as I leaned on the entryway. Edward turned around and smiled at me. I continued glaring. "What? Can't I at least have a thank you?" he asked innocently.

I narrowed my eyes if it were even possible by that point. "Bella. I know you're mad but…" I held up my hand, and he stopped.

"You should have let me die." I said quietly. With that, I regretted my words. Edward dropped everything and picked me up in his arms and dragged me to his stupid couch. Everything about Edward was stupid. More like I was stupid. But I wasn't going to admit that now was I?

He sat down next to me and pointed a stupid finger in my face. "If I _ever_ hear you say that again, I'm sticking you in a recovery center for a year." He threatened. I pushed his finger away.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing you won't be hearing from me anymore now is it?" I snapped.

My words were totally false. I would probably drop down on my knees and beg him to stay with me forever. I'd beg him to put me in some suicidal recovery place if it meant I could stay with him. But I said them out of anger. And when I was angry, I wasn't always truthful.

Edwards face dropped. "You never gave me a chance to explain." He murmured. My anger went up ten levels.

"Yes I did. Sunday night and yesterday. Obviously you had other plans with Tanya Sunday night, so please forgive me for intruding." I glared.

"You know how I said you're adorable when you're angry?" he asked, averting his eyes and staring at a stray lock of hair.

I grabbed his face with both my hands. "Don't change the subject. This is you're last chance or I'm walking out the door right now." I said, my tone sharp. Again, this was another lie. But it still worked. Maybe I wasn't actually that bad at lying.

Edward sighed and didn't take his eyes off my hair. "Tanya was my girlfriend in high school, but I broke up with her a few years ago." He started. "I've heard this part." I glared.

Edwards face darkened. "Who told you?" he asked, his tone growing on me. "I want my explanation first." I snapped, pulling back from him. Edward nodded, but his dark look didn't disappear.

"She came back on Sunday to ask for me back. She didn't have a place to stay, and I offered her my spare bedroom. However, I woke up to find her in my bed, dressed in my clothes. I didn't plan it. And that's the truth. Now who told you?" he demanded.

I stopped him. "It doesn't matter who told me. I'm leaving." I said, getting up. Edward pulled me right back down to him though, and on his lap. I glared at him some more, and struggled. However, he had enough muscle to hold me in place without any effort.

"Bella, I love you and I always will. Tanya is just some regrettable part of my past that unfortunately is there. Whether you want to accept that or not is up to you." He said, glaring right back at me.

"I accept you have a past Edward, whether you can keep that past out of your pants or not…" Edward stopped me.

"Do you really think I'm idiotic enough to let Tanya rape me in my sleep? Bella, I would never let that happen, I told her to leave in the morning. She's gone. And she isn't coming back." He said.

I stayed still on his lap. I couldn't leave, I wouldn't leave. But part of me was telling me to not give in. To just run, and leave the troubles behind. "You can't run away Bella." Edward murmured. "Stop running away from your problems." He said.

I shook my head, choking back a few tears. "I know you're hurt. I know you have a past as well. That's why we need each other Bella." Edward said, stroking my hair.

"How do I know you won't leave?" I asked. That's when I knew it. Some lady getting to Edward wasn't my problem. It was when he decided to leave me, whether it was for someone else or not, that would break me. Aiden did that, and I was completely closing myself off because of it. I was building myself up, so I wouldn't fall when one brick went away.

Edward took my hand. "I will never leave you Isabella Swan. Never." He promised, kissing my hand.

For some crazy reason, I believed him. "Never." I repeated, grabbing his mouth with mine.

Ah….Happy Endings.

**No it's not the end. I did think of a few things:**

**-I'm really not trying to make Jacob the evil person, but he's just too easy to make evil (TEAM EDWARD!!!!)**

**-I don't know if Tanya is over with, just like Aiden. They may come revisit us soon…**

**-Thanksgiving is coming up. So look forward to that (in the story, not in real life)**

**-Sorry if my conversations with people other than Edward are short, I just love Edward so much, that I have to keep him in the story as much as possible. I felt bad about it, but I'm anxious to move on with this story. I'm considering a time skip?**

**Anyway, I know there are people who have story alert on this thing! I know who you are….REVIEW!!!! Please, that's all I ask! Just review!!!!! *pouts and holds out freshly made Edward cookie***


	9. Night Drive

**I don't mean to get all happy, but all these story alerts I've been getting from you people have made my extremely terrible day. Seriously, I'm about to shoot myself from this morning. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I appreciate people reading my writing, and it's pushing me to not be so lazy when I'm writing. SO THANK YOU WITH A MILLION EDWARDS ON TOP!!!!!!**

Bella POV

I rubbed my eyes slowly. Getting up was becoming too much of a hassle, especially if you've been sleeping in Edwards apartment for one straight week, and actually waking up with him next to you.

Edward and I had still held onto our beliefs, and received a lot of scolding from Emmett, but that was directed towards Edward more than I. And to my luck, we were meeting up with everyone today. Tuesdays had officially been made, "Love Edward Day," declared by the perfect man I loved himself.

He seemed to think that if there was such a day, the world would be perfect on Tuesdays. Our friends had other plans that night.

So after hours upon hours of Edward convincing me to get out of his very comfortable bed so he could go to work for a few hours (he was getting out early so he could spend time with our friends), he gave up and let me sleep by myself for the fifteenth time in the past week.

Maybe being off work wasn't so bad…

After five minutes of Edward gone at work, I gave up trying to sleep. The bed and ultimate comfort level just wasn't the same without him there.

Edward had given me a key to his apartment, somehow crazy enough to trust me not to lose it. I loved him so much.

I decided to go back to my apartment to get ready. Unfortunately, Edward wouldn't let me go there alone and had kept me locked up for the past week. But as of yesterday, he said I could leave his apartment. Normally, people would find this over-protective. But I knew Edward was just some lovable man who wanted to keep those close to him safe. So I played along.

As I walked back to my apartment, I thought over where exactly I was.

I was with the man I was starting to love more than I ever loved Aiden, whom had sent his best friend (and my old best friend) to kill me. Jacob was in jail. I had earned some new friends after my closed off life of working as much as possible. And my father was out to kill Edward.

I suppose other than Aiden still out there trying to get rid of me, and my father so "anxious" to meet Edward, the other events in my life were making up for it.

Then something else hit me. Would Edward make me meet his family? If he didn't, Emmett for sure would. And I'd rather have the devil drag me to hell than be introduced to _Edwards parents _by _Emmett._

I slowly walked up to my apartment, thankful someone had come by and cleaned up the blood. It seemed as if nothing had happened to my apartment, other than me leaving it alone for a week.

It was just me and my home. Even if Edward did purpose something different for that.

_Flashback_

_"Puh-lease Bella!!" Edward pouted ridiculously, literally getting on his knees. I looked away from him. It was a Monday night and Edward was pathetically begging me to move in with him._

_"Edward get up. I'm not moving in with you!" I told him, avoiding his eyes. I would give in if I looked there. And Edward knew it too, so he kept trying to get me to look at him by acting amazingly adorable._

_"But Bella! I can't protect you if you're living there!" he whined like a child. "Edward I'll be perfectly safe. I'm not moving out of my apartment." I told him for the billionth time that night. He wouldn't give up, and he kept throwing the same reasons at me._

_"You said you wanted time to get married. I'm giving you that. Can't you at least live with me so I can make sure you live to see the day I purpose to you?" he asked. That was a new one._

_I hesitantly looked at him, "Is that what this is about? Are you trying to speed up time or something?" I asked, my eyes narrowing. He looked down sadly, and I just about gave in and purposed to him myself._

_"Maybe a little." His pout was clearly defined. I grabbed his chin and stared into the most beautiful and emotional eyes I had ever seen. "I love you Edward. Moving in with you isn't going to change the fact I want time." I said quietly._

_Edward got frustrated. "But how much time Bella?" he growled, sadness still hidden in his voice. I pulled away a little. "I don't know Edward. As much time as it takes." I said, looking away._

_"Time to get over Aiden or what? Seriously Bella, you left him and he tried to kill you! I would never do that even if I had purposed to you and you refused!" he groaned. _

_"Maybe it has something to do with Aiden, but I also don't want to rush into a marriage." I said. "Who says we would be rushing? Can't you just accept so I know for sure that one day you will marry me?" he asked, the pout becoming more defined again._

_I groaned. "I will marry you one day Edward! I've told you that millions of times!" "But I want it done the right way, I want the proof on your finger!" he said sadly, picking up my hand and rubbing the bottom of my ring finger. _

_"Want, want, want. Be patient young one." I said in a very poor "monk" accent._

_Edward glared at me. "Lets go to bed." I smiled, crawling under the covers._

_He slid in next to me and started murmuring. "Why can't it always be like this?" he said to himself (I think) while he stroked my hair._

_I never answered, I just snuggled closer into his side and thought, "It will be."_

_End Flashback_

"Bella!!!" Emmett yelled from across the street. I crossed the street carefully, aware Edward was standing next to Emmett and everyone else, looking like he was going to bite his head off. He wrapped me in his arms as soon as I was all the way over there.

"Edward…we know you're extremely protective of Bella, but she learned how to cross the street when she was six." Alice sarcastically told him, hugging Jasper. Edward scowled at her, causing me to laugh.

We were going out to dinner one last time before Alice and Rose went off to their families for the holidays. It was terrible for the guys and I, well, everyone. I couldn't bear to lose my two girlfriends and be stuck in Emmett's giant jeep for a few hours with the Cullen boys.

Edward assured me that I wouldn't be the only female around once we got to Forks. That his mother Esme would keep me company. That's when worst case scenarios ran through my head. Such as his parents would hate me, or Charlie would rip his head off, etc.

It was like a horror movie designed just for me in my head.

So after about fifty billion goodbyes, my two best friends took off, leaving me with an exhausted Jasper who could really care less we were leaving at eleven that night, Emmett who was promising to make as many sex jokes as possible as I slept, and last but not least, my over-protective and fidgety Edward.

I grabbed my bag and threw it in the backseat. I was very thankful that Jasper was riding in the front with Emmett.

"Okay you two, no getting busy on my backseat!" Emmett laughed, starting the jeep. Thanksgiving was this Thursday, and we would be there by tomorrow morning. I'd probably be tired and cranky, but I didn't care, I had an Edward pillow for the entire trip.

Edward growled at Emmett and smacked the back of his head as he growled something no child's ears should be allowed to hear.

I fell asleep about an hour into the ride, with Edward humming in my ear. At least I got to keep him the whole night.

Waking up was an entirely different story. I woke up against some huge thing that had it's arm around me. It took about two seconds for me to realize who it was. "EMMETT!!!" I screamed, trying to struggle. It was beginning to get light out.

He laughed and pulled my head towards him. "Morning Bella!" he cheered. "Wh…why?" I stuttered, looking around for my Edward. He was driving.

"Sorry love, we were taking turns and Emmett got stuck in the backseat." He apologized, his face turning a little red.

I could never be angry when faced with the "Edward blush."

"Would you like to resume your canoodling with me Bella?" Emmett asked oddly, puckering his lips. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed. Emmett laughed and continued to tease me. Edward slowed down. "Emmett if you don't stop, I'm coming back there and kicking you out." Edward threatened darkly. Emmett took his arm off me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fun ruin-er." He glowered.

I laughed at Emmett for a while as he pouted. "We're here." Edward murmured, his smirk taking over his face. I looked outside. This was not Charlie's house. Edward noticed my confusion. I knew exactly what he was doing. "I'm not staying with you Edward!" I whined, jumping out of the jeep and into his arms when he got out of the drivers side. "But Bella…" he started.

"It's one thing to be over-protective, but nothing is wrong with me being at my dads house." I glared at him. "At least meet my parents?" he asked, his own pout protruding.

"At six in the morning?" I murmured, staring up at the magnificent and beautiful house. It was like nothing I'd ever seen, like it could only exist in fairytales.

Edward turned my attention back to him. "They're morning people. And you look fine." He smiled as I tried to straighten out my hair. I probably looked terrible.

Edward grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the house as Emmett and Jasper grabbed the luggage.

"Are you sure…?" I asked as he started leading me up the steps. "Positive." His amazing smile flooded his face. I closed my eyes as he simply walked into the house. I was met by amazing smells, and a view so amazing, I think my heart stopped beating.

I'm surprised it didn't. Everything was bright and clean. Not to mention perfect. A large piano centered towards the corner as matching furniture decorated the living room. I gasped as I saw how the back wall was covered in glass. "Mom! Dad!" Edward called, actually leaving my side.

I tried reaching for his arm but he had already disappeared, and was scared when Emmett came in behind me carrying suitcases. "Impressive huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows, causing me to giggle. "Very." I answered, looking around again.

"Mommy!" Emmett shrieked as Edward returned with two people. I was unable to look at them however because one very heavy suitcase was dropped on my foot.

"OW!" I shrieked, pulling my foot up immediately. Edward was right next to me suddenly, muttering and trying to grab my foot so he could look at it.

The pain disappeared quicker than it came. "Emmett Cullen! How disrespectful!" an elegant voice scolded, and I heard a sharp smack. I looked up and was met by two very attractive looking people.

Edwards mother had flowing caramel hair, her appearance was more stunning that five twenty-one year old models put together. The man next to her was a blonde and very mature, yet attractive man. I almost left Edwards side to gaze at him. Edward obviously noticed my blush, and who I was looking at and placed an arm around me quickly. That made me laugh, he was jealous of his dad.

"Oh Bella! It's so nice to meet you!" Esme took me away from Edward and wrapping me in a tight embrace. "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen." I said, slightly patting her back. "No need to be so formal dear. Esme." She said, pulling away and looking at me. She handed me back to Edward and nodded at him. Wonderful, she approved.

To be honest, I hated it when mothers looked at you and "approved." Sure it was better than her disapproving, but it still annoyed me that they were analyzing me in some way.

I shook Edwards fathers hand next and smiled at him. He smiled back and introduced himself as Carlisle. I couldn't help but beam, and Edward wrapped me right back up in his arms. "Let's take your stuff upstairs…" he murmured, grabbing my suitcase. "Edward I told you I was staying with my dad. He's going to be hurt if I don't stay with him." I said, watching his parents leave. "Bella…" he groaned. "We aren't having this conversation." He said, beginning to drag me up the stairs.

I complained the entire way up. Not to annoy him so early in the morning, but I really wanted to see my dad. I didn't notice it when he shut a door and I realized I was in his room. I turned around and began arguing again.

Edward walked towards me, the suitcases resting on the floor, and captured my mouth with his as I kept talking. He pulled away, "You really just need to shut up sometimes." He murmured against my lips. I glared at him, but he continued to kiss me.

When he finally pulled away for the last time, I looked around. His room was almost more amazing than his entire apartment. The room was white, but decorated with a king size bed, and red and gold carpeting. Not to mention the wall of CD's.

"Wow." I smiled, admiring the sight. Edward picked me up and placed me on his bed. Remember, Edward plus a bed plus me equals nothing good. So of course, he started to kiss my neck, distracting me as I enjoyed his window view. I groaned, it was my turn to shut him up.

"Stop it. I can't stay here." I said, and was met by the saddest but most beautiful pair of green eyes. "At least rest up. Then you can go to your dads house in the afternoon." He pleaded. It sounded good enough to me. Charlie could wait a few more hours.

However, we did anything but rest up. He attacked me with his lips for at least another hour until Esme told us to come downstairs to eat something. I was talking (well he was talking and I was admiring) Carlisle as we ate the most delicious food that had ever gone down my throat.

In reaction to this, Edward put his arm around me and tried directing my attention away from him. Esme didn't seem to care I was so infatuated. There was one reason I was doing this, make Edward jealous. I had to release those feelings of envy I had against Tanya somehow…

After breakfast, Jasper gave me some grand tour of the house while Emmett and Edward argued. They were arguing about giving me a tour. Emmett said he was more interesting and Edward simply placed his claim on me as his girlfriend. Jasper and I got so sick of it that he decided to show me around.

And before I knew it, the afternoon was there. Esme insisted we that we have lunch first, and I was really beginning to like Edwards parents, and I think they liked me for a first impression.

Edward had me in a black Mercedes, something his dad owned, as he drove me. He repeatedly glared at the suitcase in the backseat, and I stayed quiet. "Are you coming inside?" I asked as we pulled up to the house. "Do you want me to?" he asked, getting out and grabbing my suitcase. "It's better he shoots you now than later." I said sarcastically, leading the way up to the house. I knocked on the door (for no real reason) and Charlie quickly opened the door. "Bella!" he smiled, pulling me into an awkward hug.

I felt Charlie go stiff. "Is this your boyfriend?" he pulled away, and glared at Edward. I nodded, and felt suddenly worried. "Edward Cullen." Edward held out his hand politely, Charlie shook it thankfully.

Maybe staying at Edwards house wasn't such a bad idea.

**This is where I get stuck. I have no idea how I want Charlie to act right now. I've had a confusing day, and I'm kind of mad. Not at you guys though. You're the bright side of my day! Anyway, PUH-LEASE REVIEW!!!!! And you'll wake up in the car with Emmett making kissy face to you! (hmm…I really wouldn't mind that actually…)**


	10. Stab My Back

**Wow you guys, I loved the reviews, they made my day! So thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I had an exhausting day, so forgive me if this chapter is "lacking" I guess. I'm really tired and about to just fall asleep at the computer….but I won't because writing this means a lot to me. **

Bella POV

I twiddled my thumb as we sat in the living room. Edward and I were on the couch and Charlie was in his chair. We were drowning in awkward silence. Edward seemed nervous for once. Like he was at a loss for words.

At least I found another weakness. Note to self, Edward is uncomfortable with sex and talking to your father.

Edward was practically a statue. His face was filled with worry, and Charlie wouldn't stop glaring at him. I wanted to run from the room. "Erm…so…." I started, an attempt to break the silence that was overwhelming me. However, my father cut me off.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself huh?" he directed to Edward. I stopped Edward from answering. "Dad! That was my fault, I was over exaggerating!" I scolded.

My father didn't even glance at me, he remained silent and glared at Edward who was looking at his watch. Oh no, he was leaving.

"Well um…my parents want to spend some time with my brothers and I so I should be going…" he murmured. That raised my suspicion. It was almost nine at night and they were "spending quality family time" together? I kissed him quickly as he left, darting away from Charlie.

"I'm going to bed." I said quietly as soon as the door closed. That had gone horrible, and the last thing I needed was Charlie interrogating me about Edward. Luckily, I ran up the stairs fast enough.

I climbed into my old bed, now in some warm night clothes. I tried erasing the thoughts of what had just happened from my memory. I tried thinking of Edward.

Epic Fail.

_Jacob grabbed my throat, pushing me up against the wall. "Aiden wants you to die Bella." He hissed, pressing the knife to my throat._

_"Why?" I murmured, afraid they'd be my last words. "You don't deserve to live." Jacob murmured back, he was fading. The knife was gone, as was Jacob._

_"Bella why did you turn me away?" Aiden asked from behind me._

_I realized I was in a different setting. It was the lobby of the theatre. Why was I there? Edward was next to Aiden._

_"Why did you turn me down?" he asked, both pairs of eyes glared at me. "Bella choose." They said in unison._

_"I…I can't!" I cried, trying to turn and run away, but my feet were almost welded to the floor. "I CAN'T!" I cried again, trying to break free. _

_Aiden and Edward moved forward. They didn't say anything, they just moved closer, until they were gone._

_And I was left in the darkness._

I woke up, gasping. "Bella, Bella, shh." A soothing voice, murmured, their arms around me. I immediately tried to scream. It was like a horror movie that wasn't a nightmare. Someone was covering my mouth, probably trying to kill me. It was dark and cold. Wait…it was cold? I thought the heat was kept on at night…

Crap, the window was open. Then the two arms pulled me close to a muscular chest. "Shh…" the voice said again, as they uncovered my mouth that had been trying to hide my almost screams.

"Edward!" I let out a small sigh. I collapsed in his arms, not even caring how he had gotten there. I had to erase the dream from my head.

He stroked my hair and whispered nonsense to me as I shut my eyes again. I was too afraid to go back to sleep however. The nightmare might come back.

"Go to sleep Bella." He told me, kissing my head and throwing an extra blanket around me. He cradled me in his arms. "I can't. I don't want to…have a nightmare." I felt like I was five. Afraid of nightmares again.

"I won't let them get you Bella. As long as I'm here, the nightmares will leave you alone." He said against my hair, rocking me gently. I felt the sleep overtaking me and finally gave up. I found myself in darkness once again. Only it was a light darkness, because I had Edward with me. My sleep was peaceful with him there.

I woke up around five in the morning to someone moving away from me. I shivered at the loss of body heat. "I'm sorry Bella…I have to go." Edward murmured, kissing me quickly. "Mmm…" I moaned, reaching my weak arms out to empty space. He chuckled and covered me up again. "Don't go." I murmured with my eyes closed. "I'll see you later today." He told me. Before I could say anything else, I heard my window snap shut.

Was there something this man _couldn't_ do?

"Bella my sista!" Emmett laughed as I walked into the house with Edward. He had picked me up once Charlie had left for work.

"Emmett." I greeted him, plopping down next to him on the couch. I was tired for some reason, maybe nightmares just wore me out. Edward sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I miss Rosie." Emmett pouted, watching the news. I almost laughed. But I shrugged Edwards arm off. "Well I'm no where near the standards of Rosalie, but I'll fill in for a few minutes." I said, leaning on Emmett for a while.

"Hmm…my sister filling in for Rosie? I don't know Bella…it sounds kinda sick when you think about it…but okay!" he laughed, wrapping a giant arm around me. I laughed at Edwards face. His jaw was open, and his arms were extended towards me, like he was trying to bring me back.

"Edward, you can't hog my replacement Rosie!" Emmett shouted at him, tightening his grip on me. "Her name is Bella. And she's _my_ girlfriend." Edward glared at him. Oh no, it was starting again. The brother fighting.

"You know, she offered. So back off." Emmett glared back. "You back off! She is no replacement for your girlfriend. If you need her so badly, go get her!" Edward grabbed my arm and tugged. Ow.

The fighting only got worse. Until Jasper came in the room. He told me to duck, which I did, and he banged his brothers heads together. They were both slightly dizzy, and let me go completely. "Thank you." I said to Jasper who smiled and left the room.

What would we do without Jasper?

Emmett and Edwards fighting over me didn't stop. I immediately regretted even mentioning Rosalie's name when Emmett constantly pestered Edward. Finally, Edward just picked me up and threw me in his room, locking it. At least it was nice with him inside of it.

With Thanksgiving the next day, Edward had insisted that Charlie and I come to his house for dinner. But I told him no. Over and over again. I was finally going to have a chance to make Thanksgiving my way (my mother always hogged the kitchen on Thanksgiving) and I wasn't going to give that chance up.

Edward had of course pouted and begged me to change my mind. It was becoming extremely difficult to tell him no.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me when I told him I had to leave. It was practically eight pm, and he had been hogging me all day. "Don't leave." He murmured, resting his head on top of mine. "I have to. I'll see you on Friday." I said quietly, trying to escape his grip. However, Edward was making it a point he didn't want me to leave. He wasn't going to let me go until he was willing.

"Edward please…" I pouted, trying to pull away. "I have to live without seeing you for one whole day?" he pouted right back at me.

I sighed. "Maybe this will be a good thing. I think you're becoming way too attached. It won't kill you to leave me for one day." I said, distracting him enough to stand up and get off his bed. "But Bella!" he whined. He knew I was right.

I kissed him quickly, and he got up to take me home.

Once I had pried Edward from me at the door, I greeted Charlie who appeared to not have cared where I was. Or he did and was hiding it. Thank you Charlie for not making me explain my day at the Cullen's.

I walked up to my room and plugged my ipod into a small set of portable speakers I brought with. It was on shuffle, and "Mr. Hurricane" by Beast started playing. While I was changing, I started moving myself a little. Until I was full out dancing around my room.

When the song ended, I stopped and started laughing at myself. I hadn't done something like that for a long time. Maybe reliving being a teenager wouldn't be so bad every now and then.

I finished getting ready for bed and climbed underneath the blankets. It was a nice feeling suddenly. I knew that my boyfriend was amazing, and life was just plain awesome.

Minus the fact my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I asked pleasantly, yet sleepily.

"Bella! Open your window now!" I heard a struggling voice. I looked at the caller id. He was obsessive.

I walked over and stuck my head out. "Go home Edward." I said, while his face popped up with a smile. His smile turned into a frown and reached an arm up to stop me from closing it. "Bella." He pouted.

Okay, I wasn't that mean to shove the window down in his face, so I let him get all the way in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Going to bed." He faked a yawn and collapsed in my bed. I threw my head back and groaned. "Charlie will catch you." I said, trying to shove him out of my bed. "He didn't last time." Edward smirked.

"Edward stop stalking me!" I glared. I never thought I'd say it…ever. But I was getting sick of Edward. Like I was on an over-dosage.

"I'm not stalking you Bella!" he glared. "Just go home." I murmured, laying down and staring at him. "You don't want me here?" he asked. Before I opened my mouth he continued. "You aren't worried that Charlie will come in here…you just don't want me here?" he asked. I think that my feelings were clicking together in his head.

It wasn't that I didn't want him. Trust me, I needed him to even keep my heart beating. But I'd been attached to him for the past week, and I needed some space.

I didn't say anything. It was enough for him to get up and walk towards the window. "I'm sorry." He muttered, leaping outside. I felt instantly bad. I hurt his feelings.

I closed my window and lay face down on my bed. Guilt had ruined my perfect mood.

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I felt like I hadn't gotten a drop of sleep last night. I decided to get up and act like everything was perfect. Downside was, everything was terrible. I took a shower, greeted Charlie and started on dinner.

Cooking thankfully distracted me all day, and I had a pleasant dinner with Charlie. It was nice to finally talk to him again. Like we had for practically every summer. Charlie didn't bother asking about Edward at all, which I silently thanked him for.

By the end of the night, I was doing anything possible to distract myself. Edward was mad at me, and he was probably dwelling on it. I considered calling him to apologize. Although I had a feeling he'd hang up on me. But at least I would try.

I walked upstairs slowly and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times and was met by Emmett oddly enough. "Hey Bella…" he sounded sad. "Can I talk to him?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Sure…let me find him…" Emmett said. I heard him walking through the house. There wasn't much noise going on in the background. I thought that was kind of strange. "He's been moody all day." Emmett said, still looking. "I feel terrible." I murmured.

"He feels worse. Please tell me you weren't calling to break up with him. He'd kill himself." Emmett said, I heard him opening a few doors. "No, I'm apologizing." I said, trying to think of what I would say to Edward.

I heard a loud crash on the other end of the phone. "EMMETT GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Edward yelled. I heard it loud and clear. "Edward you're a…." I heard the line go dead as Emmett's voice was cut off.

**Ooh… what happened? I'm going to go write the next chapter right now anyway. So we'll find out. I'm having a horrific past two days. Well…more like three. Lots of drama that I feel terrible about. And I'm pretty much ruining a friends relationship. I'm considering skipping the rest of my life and writing twilight fanfics. **


	11. Back To Me

Bella POV

I put my phone down and fell asleep. I considered many things at that point, running away, killing myself, moving on, forgetting about life. However, I knew what it was like running away from my problems, and I would regret it if I did that now.

Around nine am the next morning, my phone went off. Emmett was calling me. "Hello?" I asked, as I finished getting ready for the day. "Bella…um…do you mind if Jazz and I come over?" he asked slowly. "Sure why?" I asked, remembering Charlie was gone. Friday.

"We need to talk." He said quietly. Emmett hung up after that and I ran downstairs to greet them when they got there. Not ten minutes later, Emmett and Jasper were at the door, both with extremely sad faces on. "What?" I asked immediately as they came in.

"Remember when we were talking on the phone?" Emmett asked, referring to when Edward had yelled. "What happened?" I asked, sitting on the couch. Emmett sat next to me, and Jasper looked out the window.

"He walked into Edwards room and almost killed him." Jasper said, interrupting Emmett.

"What did he do?" I asked, wanting the point of the conversation. Emmett looked away. "Remember Tanya?" he didn't wait for me to continue. "Her parents are friends with our parents, and they came by for dinner yesterday. When I went upstairs to get Edward, I found them…" Emmett trailed off. I had a pretty good idea of what happened. Jasper finished for Emmett, "They were hooking up." He said.

I felt about a million emotions run through me. Guilt, sadness, and anger were the main few.

I looked away from Emmett and Jasper. "Bella…I swear, I'll go beat him up…" I stopped Emmett.

Maybe I did deserve this. I had turned Edward away and he cheated, Aiden is trying to kill me…maybe I should just give up. When I was involved with work so much, none of this happened. I never had to feel so many emotions. It was just me, doing what I loved.

Maybe I would just go back to that, and forget about Edward and Aiden, and everyone on the planet.

That was probably the best thought I had all day.

Somehow, I managed to get Alice to get me from Forks, she wanted to see Charlie anyway. So I rode back to Seattle with her, blocking all thoughts of my emotions away. Alice noticed, having gotten all the information from Jasper.

I could tell she was disappointed, she was happy when I was out of my world that revolved around work. But that world was where I needed to be.

We stayed quiet in the car.

"Thanks." I said, getting out of her car at my building. Alice helped me get my stuff out of the back end of her car. "Bella?" she asked, turning to look at me.

"Don't go back. You don't have to go back to your work obsession. There are other people out there." She said taking my hand. "Alice…" I groaned, picking up my bag.

"There is no one else. Even if there was, I don't want to get hurt." I said, leaving it at that.

I just couldn't do it. I could not face the world of social lives ever again. I knew where I was meant to be, and that was working. I just wasn't cut out to be a social butterfly that let the smallest remarks pass over her head.

So I was leaving that life behind forever.

Working actually did turn out to be the perfect distraction when I went back that Monday.

Every night, I would go home and curl up with a book, and my life felt normal again.

I knew I wasn't waiting for Aiden to come back this time. My hope was gone, and that left me complete for some weird reason. It felt better to not have to rely on anyone but myself.

By Saturday, I hated free time. So I sat at home, reading my fourth book that week. My phone beeped.

_We need to talk_

_-E_

Text message from Edward. Great. I didn't text back, I just put my book to my face and concentrated. Beep again.

_Bella stop ignoring me. We need to talk now. I know you aren't busy._

_-E_

Why couldn't he leave me alone? Wasn't him cheating enough to say we were over. I thought that was a signal he never wanted to talk to me again! It was coming back. I tried pushing the social life away. My phone beeped.

_I know you're in your apartment. Let me up._

_-E_

Great. Now he was stalking me. I texted him back this time.

_Go home. Now._

_-B_

He replied almost instantly.

_Bella, we need to talk. Please let me up._

_-E_

I groaned as my bell rang. I would tell him to leave, and never talk to me again. That was obviously what he wanted wasn't it?

He came up in a matter of minutes, and I opened the door, not letting him get in.

"Go away. You don't want to talk to me." I glared, trying to close the door. He stopped me. "Bella, please just let me talk." He said, his eyes trying to capture mine.

I backed away from the door. "Two minutes. I'm busy." I said, lying through my teeth. "I can see that." He muttered to himself.

I glared as he walked inside. "Start…now." I said, looking at the clock. He rolled his eyes, but started talking.

"I know you don't want to talk to me at all right now. I know you're mad at me, but I'm extremely sorry. I don't know what happened, but Emmett came in at the exact wrong time. Tanya had walked into my room while I was in there, and she…you know…attacked me." I rolled my eyes. "Stop lying." I said. I didn't want hear this. It was only excuses, and false excuses.

"Bella I'm telling the truth. I love you." I stopped him. "Do not say that! If you loved me you wouldn't have been hooking up with her. If you loved me, you would have understood that all I needed was some _space_. I never said I didn't want to be with you, I just felt I was around you too much! Don't ever say you love me!" I said with edge to my voice.

"Bella…I knew that, I just reacted badly. The way you were saying it made me feel like…you didn't want me. I realized that later…I'm sorry." Edward said quietly.

"So you cheated on me?" I asked, pain in my voice. This made no sense. He realized that I wanted space, and then cheated on me because of it?

"I didn't cheat on you!" venom was in his voice. "Emmett just walked in at the wrong time, and she came onto me!" Edward yelled. I had never heard him yell at me before. I wanted to hide in my world again, I wanted him to leave me alone.

"But you let it happen!" I murmured, feeling a tear slide down my cheek. Leave it to me to cry. I was too scared to yell back.

"I stopped it as soon as Emmett walked in!" he yelled still, oblivious to my tears. "Then why did you tell him to get out?" I looked away, it hurt too much to see him yelling.

"Because I could handle it myself!" he snapped, his yelling dying out. "If you could handle it, why did it happen in the first place?" I asked. For sure, Edward could have stopped her at any given time, but he didn't. "Bella, I didn't expect it! It just happened! And he saw it at the wrong time, so it looked like it had gone on for longer than it did!" Edward growled.

"Oh and how long did it last? Half an hour?" I wiped away a tear. I could tell his self control was slipping. He'd probably kill me.

However, he was controlling himself, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. "She jumped on me, I landed on the bed at the exact moment Emmett walked in. I kicked her off and yelled at Emmett so I could tell her to get out." He said, the anger in his voice growing.

"If I asked her, what would she say?" I asked. "She'd lie Bella! Her entire life is made up of lies! She lied to me! She lies to everyone!" he said, still trying to hold himself back.

I believed him though. I had no choice but to believe him. I nodded. "Are you mad at me still?" he looked up, hope filling his eyes. I was done with hope however. "I'm not mad." I said, looking away from him. Edward took it as an invitation anyways. He walked towards me, about to take me into his arms. I wanted nothing more than to just fall into them, and be lost in the sea that was Edward.

But I stopped that feeling. "I can't do it anymore Edward." I stopped him. Edward let his arms drop to the side. "I can't…deal with this anymore." I said, wiping a fresh tear from my eye.

"Bella…don't say that. It was just a misunderstanding…" he said quietly, trying to wrap me in his arms again. "Edward no. I'm tired of getting hurt." I choked.

"I'm not hurting you." He murmured, his hands on my shoulders. It only made me cry harder.

"No you're not. But the drama that comes with _you_ is hurting me." I wiped away my tears. Edward pushed my hands away, and began wiping my face. "I'll make it stop. I'll make sure nothing hurts you Bella." He said quietly. I tried looking away from him.

I had promised myself I wouldn't do this. My small world was so much safer from pain than his world was. When he came into my world, the sun got brighter, and everything seemed so much better. I didn't need to worry about anything, but our pasts collided and caused so much more destruction. I wanted it to stop.

I needed it to stop.

"I can't do it Edward. It causes too much pain." I murmured. He wouldn't let it go though. "I'm not leaving you. I can't." With that, he pulled me into his arms. And now matter how much I struggled, I couldn't break away from him. It only proved his point further.

He wasn't going to leave. He was going to be a permanent reminder of my pain and happiness. There was no way to get rid of him. I was now president of "life with Edward club."

I gave up and fell limp into his arms. I didn't know what I was doing, but the fact I could rely on him, and he promised to make the pain go away, made my hope come back to life.

He picked me and brought me to my bedroom, laying me down gently. "I won't let anything hurt you." He promised, holding me in his arms the entire night, as I cried.

**Kind of short, but this is my favorite chapter so far. It reflects my feelings right now I think. Well minus the fact I don't have a boyfriend, or Edward Cullen. I'm joining "life with Edward club" and Bella's first order is for you to review! Please?!?**


	12. Sunshine

Bella POV

Edward made me stay home the next day. He said I owed him at least one day of attention. I couldn't deny him that. It was Sunday. However, we didn't spend the day talking. More like cuddled on the couch, lost in our own thoughts.

"I hate Tanya." He said suddenly as I buried my face in his chest. I didn't say anything. He'd told me this rant about fifty times already today. "She's brought nothing but trouble into my life, and now she's ruining the one perfect thing I have."

"You have a perfect family." I reminded him of the truth. "But my family wasn't complete without you." He said quietly, more lost in his own thoughts again.

I didn't really think about anything, just enjoyed being with him like this. We didn't exactly need to say anything to each other. If it needed to be said, it was spoken silently. "What happens now?" I murmured to him when I looked at the clock. It was about four thirty pm.

"We move on. Bella…will you please consider moving in?" he asked. I nodded. If I had learned anything, it was to just give into Edwards ridiculous requests. "Really?" he asked, excitement in his voice.

"Yes." I answered, making him calm down again. I could tell him mood had lightened up again.

Just as Edward opened his mouth to probably rant about me moving in with him, I heard a soft knock at the door. Edward closed his mouth and frowned. He didn't like being interrupted like this.

I didn't bother making myself look presentable. I opened the door and immediately closed it once I saw who it was. He knocked harder and Edward was at the door almost immediately. "Go in your room Bella." He murmured, knowing exactly who was at the door. I shook my head and tugged on his arm. "Just don't talk to him." I said, fear filling me.

Edward pulled me closer to him. "I'm just going to tell him to leave us alone. Go in your room." He said quietly, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Listen to music or something, I'll be there in a few minutes." He told me, turning me around and pushing me towards my room.

"Edward don't do it!" I snapped at him, my voice hushed. He smiled at me and waved his hand, telling me to go away.

He knocked harder on the door. "Bella let me in now!" his demanding voice echoed into my living room. I almost ran into my room at that point, turning on some sweet, soft song that filled my ears.

I thought of Edward as I crawled under the blankets. My thoughts went to me living with him, how every night, we'd come home, and spend time together.

And then we could crawl into our bed, and fall asleep in each others arms. We'd even wake up together, every day. The thoughts were extremely pleasant, and kept my mind off of what could even possibly be going on outside of my room.

In the middle of some fantasy about our future living together, I heard the door open. I looked up and almost fell off my bed. "Let him go!" I sat up, glaring at Aiden.

"I thought it might be worse for him to die rather than you." He said, his voice ringing throughout the room.

This couldn't be over. "Let him go Aiden!" I repeated, frantically searching for some way to fix this. My phone was in the living room.

"I want you to watch him die!" Aiden spat, anger pouring through his voice.

"Aiden stop…just let him go." I begged, Edward keeping his eyes on me. He just stared at me, no emotion crossing his face. Aiden was roughly bigger than Edward, and could easily hurt him.

"What will you do for me?" a sick smile crossed Aidens face. I couldn't believe he was doing this to me. My Aiden, the one who I had spent so much time with, was trying to hurt me in the worst way possible.

"Anything, just don't kill him." I said. Edward started struggling against Aiden, causing Aiden to push the knife more into his neck. "Bella…don't." Edward growled, trying to get Aiden off of him.

"Anything?" Aiden repeated. I nodded slowly, my hands trembling. "Let him go." I said, reaching out towards Edward.

"If I let him go, you come with me." Aiden said clearly. I nodded, not caring about what I had just agreed to. I just wanted Edward safe.

Aiden released Edward, but not in the way I expected. He quickly jammed his head against the wall, knocking Edward out.

"No!" I screamed, as Aiden grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

Edward POV

It's been exactly six months since Bella's disappeared. I've been looking frantically, and every night I can't sleep. I need her with me. Emmett and Jasper have tried getting me to move on, but they both know how special Bella is to me. Alice and Rosalie even seem to be depressed about it. But I know it's hit me the hardest.

I worry about the simplest things, to the worst case scenarios. That she's being abused, to the fact she's not getting enough food. I need her with me to keep my sanity. Unfortunately that was lost a while ago. I've been staying at my parents house, frantically taking every moment to look for her. However, no matter how much I search, she's gone.

So today, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie are taking me out for some clubbing. I don't want to go without her. All I can think about is her being there with me.

"Edward please just act happy!" Alice pouted next to me as we walked in the club.

I ignored her and glared at my surroundings as I usually did. Nothing had changed in the club. Other than the fact Bella wasn't there with me. I almost started crying when I realized she wasn't sitting next to me when we got a table.

I hated tables for five.

For the majority of the night, I sat at the table and thought about her. It was how I always spent my night. The other part of the night was me turning away girls. None were even comparable to Bella.

The name hurt to think about, but she was always on my mind. I continued glaring for some time until I looked towards the back right corner of the club.

My heart fluttered with hope. My eyes landed on Jacob Black. He was my new lead. I got up immediately and made my way towards him. He knew I was there, he'd been watching me.

"Hello Edward." He smiled at me, his arms crossed over his chest. "Jacob." I greeted with venom in my voice. "Where are they?" I hissed. "No need to be rude. I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." He smiled at me, playing dumb.

I grabbed his shirt and dragged him to the back of the club, making sure no one was around. I shoved him against the wall, hard.

"Where is she?" I growled, somehow holding him down. "Six feet under." He smiled. "Liar. Where is she?" I pushed on him. "What are you willing to do to get her back?" he asked. "Alive?" I countered. "Alive." Jacob agreed.

"Anything." I answered. It was true, I would do anything to get my Bella back. I needed her. And I would die trying to get her back to me.

"Follow me." He said, easily pushing me off him so I fell against the other wall. I stumbled, but regained my balance. I followed him carefully around the back of the club.

"Get in the car." He ordered, pointing to the passenger side as he got in the drivers side. This was dangerous, and stupid on my part. But my mind was focused on Bella. The thought of her being with me again drove my insanity further.

I got in, and he took off quickly. I couldn't see where we were going until we stopped. It was some old looking apartment building. I got out when Jacob did and followed him inside. We walked up a few flights of stairs to the third floor and he opened the first door we saw.

I followed him inside. This better not be a mistake.

What I saw however, horrified me. Aiden was there, by himself. I heard someone moving around in the kitchen.

"Edward?" Aiden questioned loudly. I heard something drop in the kitchen, then the running of feet. "STAY IN THERE!" Aiden yelled at the person. The person obeyed and retreated. I couldn't see them. "I want Bella back. Now." I said slowly.

"And what are you willing to do for her?" he smiled.

"Anything." I responded. I at least wanted to see her. Aiden smiled slightly. "Good. Bella come out here." He said softly. I heard the footsteps in the kitchen again, only this time, they came into the living room.

"Edward." She breathed. Before I knew it, Bella's arms were around me. It was her. A smile spread across my face as I held her. It wasn't until I pulled away, what I realized her physical condition was in.

She was in clothes she normally wore, long sleeves with jeans. However, they didn't hide the numerous bruises all over her body. "Bella." I breathed, pulling her closer again.

However, Jacob tore her away from me, causing her to scream. "Let her go." I said, reaching towards her.

"If I let her go, you have to do me a favor." Aiden said over Bella's shrieks. "Anything." I said. "Edward don't do it!" Bella yelled over me.

"I don't need it now, but I'll be sure to let you know soon. If you refuse later on, Bella belongs to me again." Aiden said simply. I nodded. "Deal. Jacob…" he motioned for Bella to drop to the floor. Which she did.

I picked her up immediately, and almost ran out of the building. My focus was getting Bella away from them. She needed to be safe. I ran with her crying in my arms until we reached some sort of gas station that hadn't been far away. I walked inside and asked the clerk, "Do you have a car?" He nodded, and glanced at Bella. "Is she okay?" he asked. That was such a stupid question. Did she look okay?

"I need your car." I told him. The clerk pointed outside, where a bus waited. "You came at the right time." I rolled my eyes and walked outside, glad the bus was mostly empty.

I set Bella in my lap as the bus took off. She cried still in my arms, and I tried to keep her calm. "You're safe." I murmured. "But you aren't." she told me. I wondered what that meant.

Bella POV

"Shh…Bella." Edward told me. I had moved in two days ago, and the nightmares wouldn't disappear. The tears poured out of my eyes still. "Bella, please stop crying." He begged. Once, I had even made him cry. He blamed himself for this completely. But I knew it was my fault.

"I…I'm…s…sorry!" I stuttered, grabbing onto his neck. Edward rocked me in his lap as he sat up. "Don't be sorry Bella…I'm so sorry…that never should have happened." He murmured. I felt his tears on my face. "Edward don't cry." I murmured, wiping away my tears.

That was the weird thing, whenever he cried, or was upset, my unhappiness disappeared until his did.

"I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He told me, through his tears. Edward pushed me off his lap, laid me down, and covered me with the covers. He disappeared into the bathroom, probably to mope.

I shut my eyes and passed it off. If I went in there, things would only get worse.

The next few months were quiet, as I had hoped, but I knew Aiden was going to steal Edward soon. I prayed that it wouldn't happen. That maybe Aiden would forget, but he even told me, "I'm not letting you two get away." I hated hearing that voice in my head, so I shook it off.

Edward had finally stopped talking about how everything was his fault. In fact, we didn't talk about it ever. And every one else seemed to ignore the fact I was back. Well not "ignore," but they didn't question where I had been.

So now I was with Rose and Alice who were preparing me for this "big" date with Edward. I didn't get how it was "big" though. It wasn't our anniversary, or our birthdays, nor was it Valentines day. In fact, it was the middle of May.

Edward picked me up from Alice's apartment, and beamed when he saw me. At least I was getting reactions out of him again. My bruises had disappeared completely about a week ago.

Edward took me to some sort of fancy restaurant. And as usual, we had a fight about who paid for what. He insisted it was his turn, when I knew for a fact, that last time he paid the whole bill.

But I lost the fight when he looked at me and said, "Don't ruin this for me." With his giant emerald eyes taking their full force on me. But what was I ruining?

Edward didn't take us home after that, he instead stopped in front of the bookstore. "Why are we here?" I asked, getting out. "You'll see." He smiled, taking my hand and walking inside.

It was empty, there wasn't even a person at the check out area. "Edward…why are we here?" I asked again. Edward smiled even wider. This couldn't be good, he only smiled like that when he was hiding something from me.

Edward led me to the left side of the store, and to the exact place I had been looking at books when I met him.

I smiled slightly, reaching out and touching my favorite Jane Austen Books. "Why are we here?" I asked turning to look at him. But he wasn't there.

I looked down and gasped. He was on one knee, holding my hand.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you with all my heart, and want to spend every moment of my life with you. I promise to love you forever, and keep you safe forever. Will you marry me?" he asked, confidently.

I'd given myself enough time. "Yes." I choked as he stood up. Edward pressed his lips against mine and pulled me closer to him. "I love you." I whispered against his lips, feeling the tears pour down my face.

"FINALLY!!!!" I heard Alice's squeaky voice behind me. Rose, Alice, Emmett and Jasper came out of no where, hugging both of us. I blushed a bright red and looked at Edward. He looked amazing, more so than usual.

Edward pulled me back into his arms and led me out of the store. "Let's go home." He smiled, opening the door for me.

**Yes I know it's moving really fast right now. I think this story will be under 20 chapters…because I want to move on to different stories and better plot lines. Sorry for making Aiden evil. Jacob's just repaying his friend back, so he's actually good.**


	13. Top Of The World

Bella POV

If I blushed one more time, my face would be permanently red. Emmett decided Edward and I needed help in the events of our wedding night. Of course, both of us protested, but we were no match against Emmett.

So now I was sitting on the couch, next to Edward, and getting a sex lesson from Emmett. Not cool.

"Emmett enough." Edward groaned, throwing his head back. I hadn't even been paying attention. "You guys need help. You're lucky you have me!" Emmett pouted, eyeing me as if I'd help him. I looked away, my face turning redder than a tomato. Yep, permanently red.

Emmett sighed. "Fine, your wedding night can suck. Not my problem." Emmett rolled his eyes and left the room quickly. Edward and I were on opposite ends of the couch.

Awkward silence engulfed us. So I decided to turn the tables on Edward, and make him vulnerable for once.

"So…that was pretty interesting wasn't it?" I asked, smiling at him. Edward looked at me, and I could tell the smile I was giving him was making him nervous.

"S…sure?" he murmured, not taking his eyes off of me. "Do you think it'll help?" I asked, getting up and sitting right next to him so our shoulders were touching. "Wh…what do you mean?" he stuttered, trying to keep his voice confident. I couldn't help it, he was hilarious at times like these. And I rarely got to see them.

"You know…prepare us better?" I shrugged, tracing random circles on his leg. "Erm….sure?" he stuttered again. I tried choking back my laugh. I decided to take this further, I moved on top of him so I was straddling his waist.

"Bella?" he choked a bit, surprised by my sudden movement. "Yes Edward?" I asked, kissing his neck. "I…I…thought..w…we were w…waiting?" he eyed me carefully. "Would if I don't want to wait?" I smiled against his neck. "A…are you…s…sure?" he asked, still stuttering. I looked him in the eyes with some serious expression. "If you don't want to wait…th…that's fine I…guess." He sounded terrified.

This time I couldn't hide back the laughs. I fell off of him and onto the couch again, laughing. "Bella it isn't funny." Edward groaned, closing his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. Trying to look tough now.

"You should have seen your face!" I laughed, still amused by Edwards awkward behavior. Edward glared at me. "If there is something wrong with my face, I'll happily go have plastic surgery done…" he started to get up. That got my attention. "No!" I leaped up and pulled him back down to the couch. I sat on his lap, as if it would keep him there. "You're never allowed to do anything to your face." I ordered him, pointing my index finger at his nose. He kissed it.

"I was kidding." He smiled. I hated it when he got even. "BELLA!!!!" I heard someone screaming from the kitchen.

Sometimes, when we were all at Emmett's apartment, Alice felt the need to scream. "What?" I muttered, throwing my head back. More wedding plans.

My one word of advice, never let a pixie plan your wedding. It just might be the last thing you ever do.

"Cake time!" Alice chimed, dancing into the room with a tray of sample cakes. "Doesn't Edward get an opinion in this?" I asked, glaring. "Sorry Bella, but it's my job to sample cake." Emmett said, jumping back into the room.

I laughed. "Emmett, you don't sample, you'll down the entire tray in one bite." I said, laughing. Edward joined in with me. Alice rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of chocolate cake in my mouth.

By the end of the cake tasting, I couldn't decide. Why did they all have to be good? So I let Edward pick one out. He finally chose a chocolate cake with strawberry filling and frosting.

He tried to relate the meaning of the cake to something about us. Apparently my hair had to relate to something, so he chose the cake. Genius.

What got to me however, is that Edward took TWO hours to choose the cake. TWO HOURS! He sat there and stared at a tray of cake for TWO HOURS! So we finally got home at about midnight.

Work was off for the week (I'd gotten my job back thankfully), and so I told him if he woke me up the next morning, I'd strangle him. Edward knew the meaning behind that. There was no possible way for someone like me to strangle someone like him. And then we got into an hour long argument about how there was no possible way for me to kill him if I tried. He came up with ridiculous ideas that I could kill him, and eventually, we were both rolling around on our bed laughing at the stupidity of the argument.

I really hope I never forget these sort of things.

I woke up to an empty bed, causing me to pout. I hated it when he was gone. "Edward…" I moaned, reaching out. It was the middle of summer, and I wanted nothing more than to spend the day with him.

I heard someone laugh from the doorway. "Edward?" I looked up to see him smiling from the doorway, completely dressed. "You know, when I say I'll hurt you if you wake me up, leaving me wakes me up. Which means I have to hurt you now." I smiled, getting up from the bed and running towards him. He disappeared down the hallway, and I chased after him.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked, turning a corner too fast and bumping into the wall. I fell down. No surprise there. Edward was by my side immediately. "Are you okay?" he asked frantically. I laughed, pulling his head down so his lips met mine. "Perfect." I murmured.

Edward helped me up and rubbed my arm. "I hate it when you hurt yourself." He murmured. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten out of bed, that wouldn't have happened." I fake glared at him. "Sorry." He murmured, sitting on the couch. I laughed. "It's okay." I murmured back, sitting on his lap and leaning on his shoulder.

"Bella?" he asked quietly. "Hmm?" I looked up at him. "Do you know what Aiden was going to have me do?" he asked, still using a hushed voice. My eyes went wide. Way to ruin a perfect moment Edward.

"Erm…no." I lied. "And…" I put a finger on his lips before he could protest my terrible lying. "Even if I did, we aren't talking about it." I whispered. I took my finger away and laid my head on his chest. "Bella…" he groaned.

"Stop ruining my perfect moment Edward." I snapped. Edward turned silent. Little did Edward know, our perfect moments could be limited.

**October of that Year**

Bella POV

Why did we pick October 11th? Because it fit the schedules…and it was Aidens and I "anniversary." I wanted a better memory for this day. As far as I know, Edward hasn't heard from Aiden, which gives me a huge relief. And Alice's constant fighting with me for planning my wedding is now over. Today I will officially belong to Edward.

"Bella stop fidgeting!" Alice said, slightly frustrated with the constant movement of my hands. Not only was I extremely nervous I would trip down the aisle, but for tonight. I had absolutely no idea what I was doing. Edward didn't either, and would make this even worse. What would happen if we…screwed up or something? Okay, maybe not the best term to use…but I was still nervous. I prayed that my body would just magically know what to do. Of course I'd never been that lucky.

"Perfect." Alice smiled, looking me over. She dragged me to the mirror in the heels I was wearing, making walking nearly impossible.

I gasped when I saw myself. Or was I really seeing myself? My hair had been tied up around my head in braids, and my makeup was simple, but emphasized my natural beauty. "You really are made of magic, you know that Alice?" I smiled, turning to look at my best friend. She shrugged. "I try my hardest." A smirk crossed her face. I wrapped my arms around my short lovable friend and hugged her. "Thank you for everything." I murmured. Alice answered me with a smile.

"It's time." She said, looking towards the door. I nodded, my nerves taking over my body again. "Bella relax…I promise everything will be okay." She said quietly, patting me on the shoulder and leading me out to the hallway to meet my father.

Alice decided to have our wedding at the Cullen house, which meant I had to descend stairs to get to Edward. In heels. Was Alice crazy? I shakily took Charlie's arm. He didn't say anything, I think he was still in shock from the fact Edward and I were getting married. He hadn't taken the news very well when we first told him, yet he agreed to come to my wedding, let alone walk me down the aisle.

As soon as I heard my cue, my heart stopped beating. But Charlie tugged me along, forcing me to move. I walked down the stairs carefully, very thankfully not tripping. I took it one step at a time, knowing that once I met the floor, I could see Edward again.

I hated tradition. I hadn't seen Edward for over two days! I guess Alice and my mother were super strict about us not seeing each other, but two days? That meant I hadn't held him for two days, woken up to his face for two days, even kissed him for two days!

I opened my eyes as soon as I realized I had hit home base. There he stood, ten feet away from me, looking amazing as ever. His smile was dazzling, and his hair looked insane, but tamed at the same time. I loved this man with all my heart, and he was about to be mine.

Charlie and I walked down the aisle, and I almost tripped several times because I was so focused on Edward. His eyes never left mine. All I could think about was him belonging to me and no one else. How he would never leave me, and we were bonded together forever. That thought made me smile even more.

I barely heard the pastor speak as I stared into Edwards eyes. They were so filled with emotions that I couldn't identify, but I could tell they were happy feelings. I couldn't imagine how idiotic I looked. A gigantic smile plastered on my face and tears streaming down my cheeks. Thank you Alice for waterproof makeup. That woman knew me too well.

Edward said his "I do's" and I knew the exact moment to say mine. "I do." I said confidently. More emotion burned from him.

All I heard was "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" and "kiss." That was all I needed to hear in order to reach up and pull him down to me. Our lips locked for several lingering moments, and then I knew, Edward was mine. I got to keep this wonderful man whom I would jump in front of a bullet for. What made it even better, was the fact he'd do the same for me. We were equals, and we made sure we communicated that through our kiss. I'd never been happier in my life.

When we pulled away, smiles spread across our faces at the exact same time. The only thoughts inside my head were, "YES! EDWARD IS MINE! YES! YES! YES!"

I wanted to chant it to the world, but my eyes were still connected to his, and I couldn't bear to look away. Unfortunately, my family and friends had other plans, and I was pulled away from Edward rapidly. For all the times I hugged my family and friends, I wanted to run back to him. He was getting the same torture I was.

When I was finally put in his arms again, it was already time for the reception.

It passed smoothly, and everyone wished us well. Life officially looked up for me at that point. I almost started crying I was so happy with my life.

However that meant one thing.

The only way to go from here, was down.

**EEE!!!! I love this chapter!!!!!! **

**Anyway, no there will not be a wedding night lemon for those that are wondering. And sorry I ended it sort of sadly. But I loved the wedding stuff. I couldn't wait. Trust me there's more to come.**

**Kristina's small amount of gossip: I decided to write this chapter because I've had a very pleasant day. My buddy, mocha lattes, and library. What more can I say? Anyway, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon!**


	14. Dirty Little Secret

Bella POV

"Edward….where are we going?" I asked from my plane seat. It was some insane time at night, and I couldn't sleep on this stupid plane because I was so stupidly nervous. "Be patient Mrs. Cullen…" Edward cooed from next to me, reaching over and placing a kiss on my forehead. "Just go to sleep." He whispered in my ear.

I glared at my husband. Ever since I said, "I do," he'd found every single excuse to call me, "Mrs. Cullen." Of course, I loved hearing it, especially the way he said it. But it was beginning to drive me insane.

I was extremely tired, and I wanted nothing more than to know where on earth he was taking me for our honeymoon. I threw my head back against the seat and turned to watch him. He had his nose in a book, being the one who had to stay awake. I sat in my seat for at least forty five minutes, watching him while I drifted off.

Edward woke me up with a gentle shake, caressing my face. "Time to get up Mrs. Cullen. We're here." Edward had made sure I had no clue when he was directing me to the plane. And no one would tell me. So I stood up, stretched and followed Edward, holding his hand tightly.

I was too drowsy, having just woken up, to listen to my surroundings. Maybe then I would have known that they were speaking fluent French. Maybe I would have noticed when we pulled up in front of some five star hotel with a French name. Maybe I would have noticed when Edward started talking to me in French.

But I didn't, and when we found our room, I was finally awake enough to realize where exactly we were. "Paris!" I shrieked. I threw my arms around Edward, kissing him longingly. He smiled against my kiss and told me to go take a shower. I agreed. I smelled like plane. I began to let go of his hand when he pulled me back to him immediately. "Who said you were taking a shower alone?" he whispered in my ear. My heart rate sped up.

I had almost forgotten about that. No wonder he made me sleep on the plane. Edward took my hand and led me to the gigantic bathroom, nervously dropping it as he began removing his clothing. I couldn't help my eyes as they took in every inch of his body. And as soon as he stood completely exposed before me, I noticed he was looking at me.

I looked at him confused. "You're showering in your clothes?" he sounded amused. I hadn't even realized that. So I quickly undressed and blushed furiously when he took his time staring at me. He took me in his arms, and I gasped at the sudden contact of our bodies. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you." I answered.

Gently, I opened my eyes. A smile spread across my face, memories of the past few hours flooding my head. Edward was still asleep. I looked up and stared at his perfect face. If I had known what last nights events would have been like with Edward, I would never have been so nervous.

The majority of Edwards sleep, was me staring at him. I loved it when he was so relaxed and comfortable. It almost made me feel tired watching him, he looked so peaceful.

However, once again, my phone rang. Next thing I'm doing as soon as I get back to America, is getting rid of my phone. Edward and I will go live in the country and never talk to anyone so it will just be us and mother nature.

I picked it up, not leaving Edwards embrace. "I don't want to interrupt your honeymoon…but it's time." Someone said into the phone. My eyes widened in horror. "Go away. Leave us alone." I murmured. "Shh. Don't talk. I'll leave it to you to tell Edward we need him now. But don't explain anything to him. That's my job. We're watching you. Oh and…happy anniversary. I know it's a day late to say so." He said, then hung up.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew the only way to go was down. But did I have to fall so fast?

I hated Aiden so much in that moment, but I was suddenly distracted by Edward moving. He smiled down at me. "Hello Mrs. Cullen…" he said quietly, sitting up and pulling me into his lap. I smiled back at him.

He frowned at me. "Have you been crying?" he asked, wiping away the tear on my cheek. I did the worst thing possible. I said no. "No. Why would I be crying?" he must have heard the anxiousness in my voice. Edwards eyes darted to the nightstand. The phone. He grew angry.

"He called." He growled. I looked away. "He called." Edward said again, more anger in his voice. "He says he wants you now." I choked, fighting back tears again. "Shh…Bella it will be okay." He said into my hair, gently rocking me back and forth. I pulled away.

"I shouldn't be crying right now…" I said, staring into his eyes. "You're right, I shouldn't be upset about it either. Um…so what do you want to do?" he asked quietly. He changed the subject so smoothly.

"I don't know…did you have any plans?" I asked, smiling at him now. I rested my hands on his shoulders and gently pushed back. Edward didn't move. "Um…well there's this…." He started. I cut him off. Stupid oblivious husband.

I pressed my lips to his, this time, pushing him back to the bed. I got lost in my sea of Edward again.

I got up from the bed about an hour later. "I'm hungry." I murmured, stretching while I stood up. Edward sat up and grinned at me. "I'll order room service." He said. I shook my head at him.

"I want to go out to eat." I said, turning to look at him. "But that means you have to put clothes on." He pouted. I laughed at him and walked over to my suitcase that Alice had packed.

I ignored the million items of lace I came across, and searched for something suitable to go out in. Edward walked up behind me and placed his hands on my waist.

"Can't we wait another hour?" he murmured in my ear. I turned to look at him and kissed his lips quickly. "Food now. Sex later." I told him, returning to the suitcase. Edward gave up once I'd promised him later.

When we were both dressed, we left the hotel, frantically searching for something to eat. I stopped and took Edwards hand. "Lets go to that restaurant we went to with…" I didn't get a chance to finish. Edward was pulling me in the direction of the restaurant that I had my odd meal at our last time in Paris.

Dinner passed smoothly, and we made our way to the one and only Eiffel tower. The sun was setting and the moment felt perfect, just like the last time we had been there.

"Bella?" Edward murmured in my ear. "Hmm?" I asked, turning around to face him. "I love you." He said in a promising tone. I didn't answer him, I pressed my lips to his softly, letting the passion build.

I guess I would never forget how Edwards lips felt against mine. How I felt so entirely complete when we were connected this way. It was his way of promising me he'd always be there. Even though he'd proven that to me in various other, highly dangerous ways.

I decided then, while I was making out with my husband on the Eiffel Tower, that I would not let Aiden touch him. Edward had to belong to me forever. I pulled away from him slowly.

"Let's move." I told him quickly. "Move?" Edward arched a perfect eyebrow. "Get away from Aiden." I explained. "Bella we can't run away from our problems." He said, almost rolling his eyes.

"Yes we can. Especially if it puts our life in danger. If we aren't moving, then I'm calling the police as soon as we get back to America." I said quietly. Edward didn't counter me. He just pressed his lips to mine again, hoping to brush off the subject forever.

If only we could be so lucky.

"Edward, don't bother." I said as he opened his suitcase. "Bella we aren't moving." He groaned, taking out a few shirts. I grabbed them from him and placed them back in his suitcase. "Bella, stop acting like a two year old." He frowned, taking them out again. I crossed my arms across my chest like the child I was.

He sighed and locked his hands around my wrists, dragging my arms to my sides.

"Stop it. Every thing is going to be fine." He said, kissing my nose. Edward pulled away and continued unpacking.

"How do you know? You're not the one who knows what he wants?" that made Edward stop.

He dropped his clothes and turned back to me, grabbing my wrists again. I could tell he was trying to remain calm. "Tell me what he wants Bella." He pleaded. There was danger and fear in his voice.

I lowered my head. I hated hearing him scared. It made me feel like I had to be the brave one. I was so used to him taking care of me.

He tilted my chin up and gave me a weak smile. The fear was still coating his eyes, I automatically looked away.

"Please." He begged.

"I can't Edward. We just need to get away. Don't you trust me?" I asked, taking his hand. Edward sighed again, shakily.

"Bella. Please just tell me." His voice was so strained it hurt to listen to.

There was no way I was going to tell him that Aiden wanted him on the team. That Aiden was going to use Edwards connection to me to destroy my life, and help him with his other insane plans. There was no way I could tell Edward that he would have to kill me. For two reasons. One, I couldn't let the words cross my lips. Two, he'd probably kill himself before he caused me any harm intentionally. And I would end up dead anyway. Aiden just wanted to watch Edward kill me himself.

There was absolutely no way I would let that happen.

"Bella?" Edwards eyes ran through me.

"I can't tell you…" I murmured.

"Why Bella?" he pleaded. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Great, I was crying.

"Because…" I started. "Bella!" he urged me.

Tears continued pouring down my cheeks. "I love you too much." I said, placing a hand on his cheek. I kissed him, hoping it would distract him. Edward pushed me away. "What does Aiden want Bella?" he growled, anger now flooding his face.

I opened my mouth, but was cut off by the one voice I'd hoped I would never have to hear again in my life.

"No need to answer that Bella."

**Ooh…who is it? I hate to give it away, but I think this will be the last "event" of this story. And sorry I haven't updated for a while…**


	15. It Ends Tonight

Edward POV

My anger was at its high point, almost to the point where I didn't care that Bella was crying. I didn't even realize I was holding her chin tightly until I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around, releasing Bella and pushing her behind me. I internally groaned. "What are you doing here?" I groaned at her. "You didn't think you'd get away from me that easily?" she spat, glaring her eyes out at Bella.

"Tanya, get out of my home. Now." I started yelling. Bella had stopped her tears, so I left her, dragging Tanya with me.

"You know I'm working for Aiden right now." She told me as soon as I was sure Bella was out of earshot.

"Good, continue your work as a prostitute. You were always good at that when we were dating." Tanya raised a hand to slap me, but I grabbed it and forced it down.

"He needs you now. You have to leave her here. Which means you're coming with me." She said with a devious smile on her face.

"There is no way in hell I'm stupid enough to leave Bella here on her own. And then run off with you. That's almost worse than…" Tanya cut me off.

"Then drop her off at a friends house. You're coming back once he gets the message through your head."

If there was ever a time I wanted to snap out of being a gentleman and slap a woman senseless. It would be right at that moment. However, I composed myself and glared at her.

"Fine. I'll meet you in front of the building in about half an hour." I told her, dragging her towards the door. "Thirty minutes. No longer, no less." She said before I slammed the door in her face. I pressed my back against the door. "Bella!" I shouted.

I heard her quiet footsteps walk into the living room. "Bella come here." I said. For some reason, I really wanted to cry. Bella didn't trust me enough to tell me what the hell was going on. And Tanya was taking me who knows where!

Of course, Bella knew me too well and ran up to me, carefully taking my hand. "What's going on?" she asked almost too quiet for me to hear. I shook my head.

"I'm taking you to Emmett's house. You'll be safer there." I said, terrified about what would happen. I looked up at Bella, trying to capture her face in my memory forever, as if it'd be the only thing I would see if I looked back on my life.

I put my hand on her cheek and slowly dragged my thumb across her lips. "I love you. So much, you do not even know." I could hear the shakiness in my voice. "Please don't be scared." She whispered, tilting her head up so her eyes met mine.

"Just…do what he says okay?" she asked me, water pooling in her chocolate eyes. "Bella…" I started. "Promise me…" she said strongly. "That you will do whatever he says." She pleaded with me.

I had no other choice but to accept it.

Emmett POV

"BELLY JELLY MADE OF YELLY NELLY SMELLY BELLY!!!!!!" I laughed, picking my sister up in a giant hug. Edward called me and told me to whatever it took to make her happy. Who couldn't be happy after one of my world famous hugs?

I was actually happy to have some company tonight, everyone else was "busy." Especially Rosie. Life was difficult when she made some excuse not to have sex at all for the past three weeks! Of course, she wouldn't be able to resist my charm the next time she saw me…

Bella looked at me with a weak smile, but even a monkey could sense the sadness behind her smile. "Bella…smile…please?" I begged her as we sat down in the living room. She gave me the weak smile again.

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine but really I'm upset' crap-of-a-smile!" I fake glared at her. Her smile grew wider and I could finally see some of my sister shining through.

Edward had also made me promise not to ask what was going on. The guy sounded like he'd been crying. The last time that guy cried was when his fish died when he was five years old! Of course, I'd never told him that I took that fish and tried dissecting it to see what went on inside a fish.

"Watcha wanna do?" I asked Bella, tilting my head to the side. She shrugged in return. "You have to give me more than that! I can't do much with a shrug!" I told her, crossing my arms over my chest. Bella sighed. "We…could…have an epic guitar hero battle!" I smiled. I hadn't played guitar hero in a long time, and I knew Bella had skills.

She nodded her head. SCORE ONE FOR EMMETT! I had officially distracted my sister!

Our guitar hero battle went for about an hour before we decided a movie would be best. So in my best efforts, I chose some random comedy and popped it in. Within five minutes, Bella was asleep, snuggled into her brother. I almost "awed." But my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily. Whoa, when had I gotten to tired. "Will you tell Bella something for me?" Edward asked quickly on the other end of the phone. "Eh…she's asleep but sure." I said, glancing at Bella.

"Tell her…I'm not coming back for a while. If ever. Tell her I'm sorry and that I love her." Edward said. He hung up.

I pulled away from the phone. I scanned the words in my head. "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" I shouted at the phone as if Edward would hear me.

Bella woke up. Great….

"What happened?" she asked, still half asleep. "Edward called…" I said cautiously, calming myself down. "What did he say?" Bella sat up, looking at me with fearful eyes.

"Bella…it…it doesn't matter." I said, throwing my phone off to the side and trying to look at the movie. "Emmett…what did he say?" she asked, demanding.

I sighed. Might as well tell her now. "He said….he's leaving…he isn't coming back for a while, if ever, and he's sorry. Oh, and he loves you." I said, remembering what Edward had told me.

Bella's eyes went wide. I knew what was coming. Bella breakdown. She ran out of the room, and into the bathroom.

I knew exactly who to call. My apartment would be busy tonight.

Alice POV

"Bella…please…." I was only met by more sobs. I turned to Emmett and Rosalie. "I know why she's so upset. Aiden left her in almost the same way." I murmured, the sobs were becoming unbearable. I hated the stupid locks on the doors.

"Bella come out. Please." I begged. "At least let me in. I'm not going to ask anything, if you need to cry, we'll let you. Just don't cry in the bathroom." Bella had finally seen sense in my words. She opened the door and trudged down the hallway, still sobbing, into Emmett's bedroom.

I heard Emmett murmur, "I'm going to kill my brother…" before I shut the door to look at Bella. She was lying face down in the bed, muffled sobs, a complete emotional wreck. I'd dealt with her like this once before, and I'd hoped I'd never have to see her this way again. But of course we aren't all that lucky.

Bella POV

I'd had time without Edward. It was time that I spent growing up, and the time I spent with Aiden. Both good and bad. But that was nothing compared to this. The fact he'd left me…to save me.

I'd rather he kill me, tear my heart out and rip it to shreds. But instead, he chose to let me die the hard way. Without him.

I didn't bother killing myself. I knew Aiden would take care of that soon enough. So I didn't guard myself, I simply slipped back into my old self. The one I was before I had even dealt with someone named Aiden or Edward. I just waited for my death to arrive, and not care if someone did it for me or not.

But Aiden obviously didn't want me to die. He probably thought leaving me like this was death enough. In a way…it was. I'd rather be dead than be without Edward. And that's how I lived my life.

My friends and family had tried nearly everything to get me to come out of my shell that didn't involve Edward. Therapy groups, vacations, even bribes.

I took my ring off my ring finger on my left hand. I put it on a chain around my neck, as if it demonstrates the pointless hope I'm holding for Edward.

I'm pretty sure every one has given up on me. Alice tries occasionally, but I haven't talked to anyone for a really long time. I ignore invitations, parties, anything social. I am nothing without Edward.

I'd taken the motive to move. Somewhere sunny, or the complete opposite of Seattle. I settled down in a small town towards the beach in northern CA.

Of course, it still had a few cold aspects, but it was a nice change. It was my road to self healing.

So now here I sit, awaiting something better to happen. The beach seemed like a nice place to start. It was November, and the weather was mildly pleasant. No one was at the beach as far as I could see.

I was writing things down for my new job, a publishing company. It was okay, and the people kept distant from me. Was it really that obvious that I was emotionally unstable?

I felt my cell phone beep. That meant text message. I hadn't received a text since Edward left.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_I know you're busy…but you need to come back to Seattle. Emergency._

What could Alice possibly want from me? What was so bad there that she absolutely needed me? What help could I give her. The phone beeped again.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_Nvm. We're coming there._

I let out a groan. There was no point avoiding it. I put my work away and cursed when a few of my lists blew away. I ran, trying to get them. Just as one was about to escape my grasp, someone else caught it for me. "Hey." He said. I looked up at him.

A blush flooded across my cheeks. He handed me the paper and I nodded at him.

"Thanks" I murmured. Probably the first word I'd spoken in a day. He smiled shyly back at me

We stood there in what would normally be considered "awkward silence." But it didn't feel that way. "You dropped these too…" he said, holding something else out. I looked at them. How had I managed to drop everything? Oh right, I'm the worlds clumsiest person.

"Thanks…again." I said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "I…I'm Brett." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it. "Bella." I murmured. "Nice to meet you Bella…um…I was wondering…I've seen you sitting around here for a while..." he stopped. "Would you like to go out sometime?" he murmured almost too quietly for me to hear.

I internally groaned. Thanks, one nice person who I haven't minded talking to. Mention dating. I went for the kill.

"Actually, I'm suffering from a really bad heart break…" he interrupted me quickly. "We could go just as friends." That put a smile back on my face. I nodded.

"How about dinner tonight?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "I'll meet you here…is that okay?" I asked him. He nodded back. Finally, someone who didn't enjoy answering a question with their voice.

Brett smiled at me. "I think we're actually on the same page." He said. With that, he left. Just sort of, disappeared. It left me wondering if I really had lost my sanity.

**I'm not answering any questions. Just wait for the next chapter, I'm trying to put a lot of my deep thinking into this part. It's significant (I think). So just wait patiently for the next chapter please.**


	16. Another Heart Calls

**Okay, I know this chapter is really short, but I think this is the end. It sucks, I know. But hopefully you can look forward to more stories from me that are MUCH MUCH better than this one….thank you to those who have been reading this, and I apologize this is such a short story! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**

Bella POV

I woke up gently, looking around my new apartment. I hadn't had a dream so comforting since Edward left me. I analyzed my dream a little and got one exact thing from it.

Find someone who was on the exact same page. Ha, like that would ever happen.

So, as if my dream was actually real, I dressed myself up a little and headed to the beach. As if that guy I supposedly "met" in my dream would show up. I realized later how crazy I was.

So after an hour of waiting for no one to come, I watched the sunset. It felt refreshing, as if it was even possible to move on. Maybe I didn't need to. Maybe I just needed to find another purpose to live. I'd already found one, I didn't want to die.

But why?

I suddenly remembered something, the text messages from Alice. I let out a very loud groan as I looked at my cell phone. Unfortunately, they had been real. As if to prove my point, I heard a small, high pitched voice behind me.

"Bella." Alice sighed, standing in front of me. "What are you doing here Alice? Why'd you get here so fast?" I asked, a little frustrated.

Alice giggled. "I'm Alice, I move faster than a plane can get me here." She said, as if the answer was obvious.

"What do you need me for?" I sighed, standing up and towering over her still. Alice's eyes perked. As if she knew something I didn't.

"Just turn around Bella." She told me. I gave her an awkward look. "No." I said. I wasn't turning around, like I was saying I wasn't turning back.

"Bu…" I cut her off. "I don't care who or what is standing behind me, I'm not looking back." My words had more meaning than what I was saying literally.

"You'll have to turn around eventually. You were always like this, running from your problems."

"This time is different. The problem left me, and I'm moving on from it."

Alice looked behind me and gave a sad look.

"I'm not turning around." I said again.

"Even if I'm standing behind you?" some one whispered in my ear. My head almost fell off, and I was positive, my heart stopped beating.

Yet, I was still breathing as I slowly turned around. I had no choice but to face him.

He looked the same, but more strained. As if he'd reach out and harm me. But he put his hand on my cheek, and stared at me. He reached for my left hand and felt for my ring finger. "It's not there." He whispered.

I picked up the necklace and showed it to him. He didn't answer. I had no idea what to say. "I understand completely if you don't want me here…"

"As long as you don't leave again." I cut him off. That really was my only request. As long as he didn't break me into pieces again, I would always hold him close to me.

"Would if I have to? Would if it's the only way I can save you?" he murmured. "I'd rather die with you than without you." He took my words the wrong way.

"I'm not killing you." He almost growled. I missed his voice, even if it had an angry tone.

"Good." I murmured. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He buried his face in my hair.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you…" he murmured. I swear he was about to cry.

But I was too happy to cry. I was too happy, basking on the beach of my sea. All I needed was to jump in and refresh myself.

I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his. I had Edward back.

3

"No, No, No!" I yelled at Edward. "It's only for a few days…" he murmured. "But you promised…" I tried telling him, however he cut me off with a kiss.

"Please Bella. I need this opportunity."

"But you said you wouldn't leave me." I pouted, I even felt tears forming in my eyes. Stupid fear of Edward leaving me.

I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Fine." He said quietly, opening the suitcase and began unpacking things.

Edward had told me about two days ago, that he had some opportunity to visit a hospital in Alaska and attend a very important class of some sort. We'd been arguing about him leaving up to this point. He really wanted to go, and I was being selfish and not wanting him to leave.

Guilt suddenly built up. "Never mind. I'll be fine on my own." I said quickly, shutting the suitcase again.

Edward smiled at me, then rolled his eyes. "Thank you." He said sincerely, kissing me again. I nodded at him and produced a very weak smile.

"Would you feel better if Alice stayed with you?" he asked. I shook my head quickly. Who knows what torture I would endure with Alice for a weekend.

"I have to leave in a few minutes." He said, glancing at the bedside clock.

I'd moved back to Seattle and Edward immediately insisted that I not go back to work. He wanted me to take more time to myself with him there.

Of course he'd almost instantly gotten back to the hospital.

To be honest, I hated this arrangement. I hated not being able to work. I also hated the fact I would be all alone for a weekend.

Edward sat next to me, dressed professionally. "Will you be okay?" he asked, placing his arm around me.

I nodded my head.

"You won't do anything stupid? You know that I'm coming back." He said, turning my chin to face him.

Thankfully, Aiden or his gang hasn't appeared since Edward came back. But I did get a note from him. He'd given up. He decided I wasn't worth the effort of killing.

I read a few days later they'd found some unknown body. I already knew it was Aiden from the description.

I nodded at Edward. He glanced at the clock. "I have to go." He said, getting up. I followed him to the door.

"You know I love you right?" he asked me softly, placing his suitcase down so he could envelop me in a hug. I nodded. "I love you too." I murmured. He tilted my chin up again and pressed his lips to mine. I didn't know how I'd survive without him for a few days.

Soon enough, Edward was gone again. But this time was different, this time I knew he was coming back.

My weekend passed uneventful, and I waited impatiently for Edward to return. I fell asleep on the couch in the process. I stirred in my sleep as I felt someone pick me up from the couch.

"Bella…sleep." They whispered to me. I knew it was Edward.

I smiled and reached up for him as he placed me on the bed. "I'll be right back love." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled slightly.

I felt another presence, and I looked up.

I didn't see anything, and I knew I wouldn't. But I knew that for sure, Aiden's good spirit was visiting me, and that thought was comforting.

I knew he wouldn't make me choose this time, as I long as I kept him in my heart.

Another Heart was always Calling.


End file.
